Teste de Paternidade
by Isafics
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO:O sinal de positivo apareceu no teste de gravidez de Isabella Swan a tempo de impedir que seu relógio biológico avançasse ainda mais. Só havia um probleminha: seu ex-namorado estava prestes a se tornar papai!
1. Chapter 1

**Adaptação: Teste de Paternidade –** **Sherryl Woods**

 **Capítulo 1**

No próximo sábado, Isabella Swan iria ao quinto chá de bebê para o qual fora convidada nos últimos três meses. Parecia que toda vez que ela se virava, mais uma amiga ou colega de trabalho estava grávida. Ela se sentia sitiada por barrigas arredondadas, expressões radiantes e chocalhos de prata.

Isabella se tornara uma freguesa constante da Esme's Baby Boutique.

Esme passara a avisá-la, toda vez que a loja recebia algum artigo especial. As duas rapidamente tinham se tornado amigas, e a butique se tornara o seu lugar favorito, o lugar para onde ela ia depois das aulas, para conversar e tomar um chá.

Como resultado, o tique-taque do relógio biológico de Isabella soava tão alto, que tinha certeza de que poderia ser ouvido pela cidade inteira. Em julho, ela faria 30 anos, o que atualmente não era muito tarde para se ter um filho, mas, definitivamente, era quase muito tarde, principalmente porque ela não tinha um pai em perspectiva.

De volta à butique de Anne, desta vez para comprar um presente para o chá de bebê de Rose Markham, no sábado, Isabella passou os dedos sobre o alegre protetor de xadrez amarelo de um antigo berço de carvalho, o último tesouro de Esme, e suspirou profundamente. Ultimamente ela suspirava demais. Também sonhava muito e divagava.

Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil esconder a sua inveja. Exclamar "Ahs" e "Ohs" embasbacados ao ver um par de sapatinhos de tricô ou mais uma roupinha ameaçava lhe causar uma crise de nervos. E poderia tê-la naquele dia, pensou ela, olhando o berço.

— O que você acha? — perguntou Esme, radiante de orgulho pelo berço encerado. Ainda tinha traços de pó de madeira e de cera sob as unhas. Seu cabelo muito curto estava arrepiado, e ela não passara sequer uma camada de pó no rosto e, muito menos, batom. — Não é o berço mais lindo que você já viu? — perguntou ela.

Isabella tentou disfarçar o desejo de possuir aquele berço, de ter um motivo para possuí-lo, e concordou.

— É adorável.

— Dá para imaginar? — perguntou Esme indignada, esfregando a madeira já brilhante. — Eu o encontrei enfiado em um canto de um antiquário, na Route 3. Você deveria tê-lo visto. Ele foi pintado várias vezes. Quando comecei a raspá-lo, encontrei camadas de tinta branca, azul, rosa e mais outras tantas de branco. Estava tão coberto de tinta que, só quando cheguei à madeira, percebi os detalhes em relevo.

Esme passou carinhosamente a mão sobre o desenho entalhado.

— Uma preciosidade. Você já viu algo tão delicado?

— Nunca — disse Jane, sentindo o desejo de possuí-lo aumentar.

Esme sorriu.

— Eu sei que é muito extravagante para ser dado de presente em um chá de bebê, mas sei que todos que o vissem iriam adorá-lo. Assim que eu o coloquei na loja, senti que precisava avisá-la. Às vezes, eu me deixo dominar pela vontade de compartilhar as minhas descobertas. Espero que você não se incomode por eu ter deixado um recado na escola. Não é que eu estivesse querendo fazer uma venda. Eu sei perfeitamente que você não precisa deste berço.

O comentário casual de Esme fez com que algo se partisse dentro de Jane.

— Eu vou levá-lo — disse Jane, como se quisesse provar que Esme estava enganada. — Assim como está, com o protetor de berço amarelo e tudo. Ponha na minha conta e me mande a fatura.

Ao ver que Esme ficara boquiaberta, Isabella imediatamente se arrependeu do que havia dito.

— Mas... — balbuciou Esme.

Isabella interrompeu o protesto chocado.

— Você pode mandar entregá-lo na minha casa. Certo? Carlisle pode levá-lo no sábado de manhã, não pode? — disse ela, referindo-se ao marido de Esme, que ajudava nas entregas durante os fins de semana.

— Ah, claro, mas...

— Obrigada — disse Jane, cortando as perguntas que a amiga poderia fazer. Perguntas perfeitamente lógicas, mas para as quais ela evidentemente não tinha respostas racionais. — Eu preciso correr. Esta noite, tenho uma reunião de pais e mestres. Todos os professores têm que chegar cedo para receber os pais. Estamos tentando agradá-los, para que ajudem a arrecadar dinheiro para reformar a cafeteria. Não esqueça de embrulhar aquele lindo casaquinho rosa e a touca, para o chá de bebê de Rose. Pode mandar o pacote junto com o berço.

— Claro.

Isabella percebeu que o olhar confuso e preocupado de Esme a seguia, enquanto ela saía da loja e subia a ladeira, na direção da antiga escola de primeiro grau.

Só muito mais tarde, depois da reunião da APM e de ter voltado para casa e bebido um gole de chá, ela reconheceu que Esme tivera motivos para imaginar o que uma mulher solteira e sem namorado iria fazer com um berço. Isabella esperava encontrar uma desculpa plausível, antes que a cidade inteira concluísse que ela se tornara uma solteirona excêntrica, cujos hormônios estavam seriamente descontrolados.

O devotado marido de Esme, ainda bonito e em forma aos 50 anos, entregou o berço às 9h, no sábado. Instalou-o no quarto extra da casa de Isabella e não questionou o motivo da compra — algo pelo qual Isabella jurou que seria eternamente grata.

Depois que Carlisle foi embora, Isabella fez um chá de amora e sentou no pequeno quarto, para admirar o berço. Sonhou com o dia em que seu próprio filho iria dormir entre os belos protetores amarelos, no quarto que ela teria forrado com um papel de parede claro, enfeitado com uma faixa estampada com patos e coelhos, e onde ela teria colocado uma cadeira de balanço em um canto. A imagem era tão nítida, que ela teve uma incrível sensação de que tudo fosse real.

— Mas não é real — disse ela severamente a si mesma, forçando-se a sair do quarto e a fechar a porta com firmeza. A compra daquele berço de repente lhe parecia ter sido uma tolice. Ela estava meses, para não dizer anos, à frente de si mesma.

Daquela vez, seria sua amiga Rose que teria um filho: o terceiro. Rose já tinha dois meninos e descobrira que, desta vez, teria uma menina. Apesar de os meninos já serem adolescentes e de a gravidez ter sido uma surpresa, ela e o marido estavam nas nuvens.

Isabella disse a si mesma que a pontada de inveja que sentia era normal, que era o alarme do seu relógio biológico soando. Mas comprar um berço tinha sido uma reação exagerada. Talvez devesse ligar para Esme, admitir que cometera um erro absurdo e lhe pedir que mandasse Carlisle buscar o berço e levá-lo de volta para a loja. Ela chegou a pegar o telefone, mas não conseguiu fazer a ligação.

Se ao menos...

Isabella se recompôs rapidamente. Não fazia sentido olhar para trás. Edward Cullen, o amor da sua vida, era passado. Eles tinham tomado uma decisão racional e madura ao acabarem com o relacionamento há quase um ano, quando ele recebera uma incrível proposta de emprego em São Francisco. Os dois tinham resolvido, de comum acordo, que o fim do relacionamento seria sem dramas e definitivo. Nada de olhar para trás.

Edward sempre sonhara com o tipo de oportunidade que aquela empresa iria lhe proporcionar. Ansiava pelo reconhecimento que teria como engenheiro e com a estabilidade financeira garantida pelo salário que uma grande empresa poderia lhe oferecer.

Os sonhos dela eram bem diferentes e mais simples: um lar, uma família, assentar raízes em uma comunidade em que os vizinhos se conheciam e se importavam uns com os outros. Seus sonhos reproduziam quase a mesma maneira como ela havia crescido e o modo como queria que seus filhos fossem criados, com tranquilidade, mas com muito maior segurança do que ela tivera com seu pai, que sempre se ausentava.

Desde que Edward fora embora, ela dissera a si mesma, mais de mil vezes, que eles tinham tomado a decisão mais correta e sensata. Às vezes, amar significava libertar. Se eles tivessem sido destinados a ficar juntos, teriam se casado há muitos anos, mas Edward sempre hesitara, querendo garantias de que poderia sustentar uma família de acordo com um estilo de vida que nunca tivera durante a infância.

Mas ela ainda chorava até adormecer, pensando nele.

E concluíra que ser sensata era uma desgraça.

Desde que Edward se fora, ela escolhera a fotografia preferida que tinha dele e guardara-a dentro de uma gaveta, mas, de vez em quando, deparava-se com ela e seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. A venda da antiga casa de Edward , bem ao lado da dela, tornara a sua mudança inevitável e definitiva, e ela ficara abalada durante meses.

Tempos depois, ela dissera a si mesma que o esquecera, que precisava esquecê-lo. Mas não tinha conseguido. Nem de longe...

Em algum momento, eles haviam falado em ter um futuro, em ter filhos e em envelhecerem juntos. Mas a oportunidade de ouro, na Califórnia, fora atraente demais para que Edward resistisse e, mesmo que ele quisesse recusar, ela não teria deixado.

Mas ela não estivera pronta e nem disposta a deixar a cidade e o emprego, que lhe convinha perfeitamente. Os dois haviam fincado os pés e não tinham conseguido chegar a um acordo. Portanto, o relacionamento, que uma vez significara tudo para os dois, terminara.

A essa altura, Edward já deveria ter encontrado outra mulher, alguém que se adaptasse mais ao estilo de vida da cidade grande e cuja vida social não se resumisse a chás de bebê, piqueniques e, de vez em quando, um cinema. Ela esperava que sim. Não queria que ele fosse sozinho e infeliz como ela.

Mas, e se ele fosse? E se ele sentisse tantas saudades dela, como ela sentia dele? Se fosse o caso, ele não teria lhe telefonado?

Não, claro que não, Isabella disse a si mesma. Não, se ele tivesse levado o acordo entre os dois a sério. Não, se o seu famoso orgulho irlandês tivesse despertado, assim como o dela despertara. Quando se tratava de teimosia, eles eram o par perfeito.

Ela abriu a porta do quarto e olhou novamente para o berço, imaginando o seu filho ali: o filho dela e de Edward . Um menininho rechonchudo e forte, com grandes bochechas e cabelo negro como os de Edward . Ou talvez uma menininha de faces rosadas, com fios vermelhos no cabelo, assim como ela.

Isabella se perguntou se fechara a porta para esse sonho cedo demais. Aceitara a partida de Edward muito depressa, considerando-se vencida quando deveria ter lutado com unhas e dentes para encontrar um jeito de dar certo?

Deparar-se com aquele berço, na loja de Esme, forçara-a a encarar emoções que ela convencera a si mesma que estavam mortas e enterradas. Se ainda amava Edward profundamente, como sempre amara, não devia aos dois procurá-lo, para saber se restara algo daquele amor, agora que Edward já testara suas asas no tipo de trabalho e de cidade com que sempre sonhara?

O recesso de primavera se aproximava. E também o aniversário de Edward , e ela sempre tinha sido mais sentimental do que ele em relação àquela data. Depois de pagar o berço, a sua poupança estaria baixa, mas daria para uma viagem até São Francisco, sem que ela precisasse recorrer ao dinheiro do seguro que sua mãe lhe deixara para ser usado em dias de chuva. Poderia haver melhor investimento para a sua poupança? Ela acreditava que não.

Talvez ela e Edward voltassem a se apaixonar. Ou talvez dormissem juntos pela última vez em nome dos velhos tempos.

Talvez, por um glorioso golpe de sorte, eles concebessem um filho, pensou Jane, esperançosa. Evidente que isso não era muito provável, mas seria uma bênção! Quer o relacionamento dos dois se restabelecesse ou não, ela sempre amaria o filho e, se preciso, o criaria sozinha.

A decisão de ir a São Francisco foi tomada da mesma maneira impulsiva com que ela comprara o berço. Isabella passou uma hora ao telefone, falando com o agente de viagens para fazer todos os arranjos. Quando desligou, estava atrasada para o chá de bebê de Rose.

Quando ela chegou, a festa estava no auge e, do lado de fora da casa, ouviam-se as gargalhadas e as brincadeiras. Quando Isabella entrou, todas caíram em silêncio e olharam para ela.

— Onde você estava? — perguntou Rose, erguendo-se da cadeira com dificuldade e correndo para abraçá-la. — Você nunca se atrasa.

— Nós tentamos telefonar para a sua casa várias vezes, mas a linha estava ocupada — acrescentou Tânia. — Alice já estava pronta para ir até lá.

— Então? O que aconteceu? — perguntou Rose. — Não me diga que Edward apareceu na sua porta, depois de todos esses meses.

— Nada disso — disse Jane. — Eu só perdi a noção do tempo.

— Você nunca perde a hora — protestou Rose.

— Bem, desta vez, eu perdi — falou Isabella num tom defensivo, que espantou a todas.

Alice, que a conhecia desde a infância, observou-a atentamente.

— Certo. Pode ser que ele não tenha aparecido, mas isso tem algo a ver com Edward , não tem? Ele telefonou?

— Não, ele não telefonou.

— Mas tem algo a ver com ele? — insistiu Alice, com a infalível precisão que só uma amiga de infância poderia ter.

Isabella não estava preparada para revelar seus planos a ninguém, nem mesmo à sua melhor amiga. Ela deu um sorriso luminoso.

— Ei, me esqueçam, certo? Agora eu estou aqui e quero ver os presentes. — Ela entregou o presente que trouxera para Rose, que o juntou à pilha de pacotes que estava a seu lado. — Mãos à obra. Pelo visto, esse bebê pode nascer a qualquer segundo. Quero que você acabe de abrir todos os presentes antes que isso aconteça.

Com alguma relutância, o grupo de moças voltou a atenção para os presentes. Isabella exclamava "Ahs" e "Ohs" como todas elas, mas sua cabeça já estava longe, em algum lugar em uma cidade que ela nunca vira, com o homem que fazia parte do seu coração.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

O engenheiro Edward Cullen já tivera mais aventuras que a maioria dos homens com o dobro da sua idade. Algumas das mais arriscadas, durante os últimos 12 meses, desde que se mudara para São Francisco. Até aquele dia em que fazia 32 anos, não lhe ocorrera perguntar por que subitamente sentia vontade de dar um jeito em sua vida.

Na verdade, ele sempre gostara de correr riscos. Ainda garoto, aceitava qualquer desafio que lhe fizessem. Agora, nem esperava por um desafio. Se uma viagem ao exterior, a trabalho, não satisfazia a sua sede de aventuras, ele planejava uma escalada ao Everest ou praticava rafting no Snake River. Fazia meses que não tinha um momento de sossego e, muito menos, de tédio.

Mas sentia falta de alguma coisa. Sabia disso, da mesma maneira que sabia quando o projeto de uma ponte ou de uma represa não estava correto. Edward olhou pela Bellala do escritório, viu a Golden Gate aparecer em meio à espessa neblina e tentou dar um nome ao que faltava na sua vida.

Não era excitação certamente. Ela estava presente em todos os seus dias.

Não era companheirismo. Conhecera uma dúzia de mulheres bonitas, bem-sucedidas, que compartilhavam da sua paixão pela aventura.

Não era dinheiro. O seu salário era mais do que suficiente para atender às suas necessidades, e muito mais do que ele havia sonhado quando morava na Virginia. Pela primeira vez na vida, ele se sentia financeiramente seguro e capaz de sustentar uma esposa e uma família caso a mulher certa aparecesse.

Não era desafio. Os sócios da empresa de engenharia só aceitavam os projetos mais desafiadores.

Então, o que era? O que era aquele algo que lhe escapava e que fazia com que todo o resto praticamente não tivesse sentido? O que estaria por trás daquela vaga sensação de insatisfação? Ele ficava irritado por não conseguir definir.

O interfone tocou, e ele ficou aliviado pela interrupção do raro e preocupante momento de introspecção.

— Sim, Kim. O que é?

— O senhor tem uma visita. Ela não agendou um compromisso — disse Kim em tom de censura.

Edward sorriu. Kim Jensen era um sargento de recrutas aposentada, de cabelo grisalho muito curto e com o instinto de proteção de um pit-bull. Ela controlava a sua agenda com a precisão de quem controlava o plano de voo de uma nave espacial. A flexibilidade não fazia parte da sua natureza.

— A visitante tem um nome? — perguntou Edward .

— Isabella Swan, senhor.

A informação sucinta agitou-o mais do que o faria qualquer outra coisa. Edward sentiu o coração falhar e recomeçar a bater aceleradamente, como se tivessem acabado de lhe avisar que era a sua vez de saltar de bungee-jump da cobertura de um edifício comercial da Union Square. A sua reação o assustava quase tanto quanto pensar que Isabella estava em São Francisco.

Bella, que nunca voara na vida, atravessara o país sem motivo, sem avisar? Ele precisava ver com os próprios olhos.

— Mande-a entrar imediatamente.

— Tem certeza, senhor? O senhor tem um compromisso às 14h. Sinto muito senhor, isso é daqui a dez minutos.

— Mande-a entrar — repetiu ele, levantando-se e admirando-se com a incrível sensação de antecipação que sentia.

A "Isabella sem graça", como era conhecida há 12 anos atrás, estava em São Francisco? A mulher que jurara nunca deixar a cidadezinha em que eles cresceram, na Virginia, enfrentara corajosamente o seu primeiro voo por um capricho, talvez apenas para lhe dar os parabéns?

A ideia era tão absurda, que ele achava tão difícil de entender quanto projetar uma ponte sólida, mas barata, em algum país do terceiro mundo. Mas, a não ser que ele tivesse imaginado a chamada de Kim, Isabella estava ali, no seu território, e ele sentia o coração acelerar tanto quanto acelerara no dia em que lhe roubara o primeiro beijo.

Ao mesmo tempo, sentia uma longa e desejada sensação de calma.

A porta do escritório abriu, Kim entrou e se colocou de lado, dando passagem a Bella. Edward ficou boquiaberto. Conhecera Isabella durante toda a sua vida, mas quase não a reconhecia. O seu antigo apelido na escola dificilmente lhe caberia agora. Não havia nada de sem graça na mulher que estava diante dele. Vestia um conjunto verde-limão que combinava com o seu tom de pele, e calçava sapatos de salto alto que acentuavam suas longas pernas. Seu cabelo estava mais curto e tinha um corte moderno e sofisticado, caindo em camadas até os ombros, com mechas avermelhadas que cintilavam. Ela parecia muito mais sofisticada do que ele se lembrava. E mais sexy. E então, o seu conhecido sorriso doce e tímido apareceu e se apagou, e ele, como sempre acontecia, sentiu o coração virar do avesso.

— Olá, Edward . Feliz aniversário.

Ele deu um sorriso largo.

— Eu não posso acreditar. Venha cá.

Ele abriu os braços e, depois de um instante de hesitação, Isabella se aproximou. Quando ela estava dentro de seus braços, aninhada em seu peito e com a cabeça encostada em seu queixo, Edward sentiu uma estranha sensação. Era como se, por fim, ele tivesse descoberto o que lhe faltava.

Mas, era evidente que não poderia ser. Ele deixara Isabella Swan definitivamente no passado, quando se mudara para São Francisco. Ele lhe prometera que o rompimento seria definitivo e cumprira a palavra. Com os pais mortos, os irmãos espalhados e a venda da casa, não haveria motivo para voltar. Ele não olhara para trás nem uma vez, ou melhor, dificilmente mais do que uma.

Edward se afastou e olhou para ela.

— Você está maravilhosa. Sente-se. Diga-me o que está fazendo em São Francisco. Veio a algum congresso de professores? Por que não me avisou que viria? Quanto tempo você vai ficar?

Ela riu ao ouvir a avalanche de perguntas, emitindo um som claro e melodioso como um sino.

— Primeiro, a última pergunta. Eu vou ficar aqui uma semana. Eu não avisei porque também não sabia que vinha até o último minuto. O recesso de primavera me contagiou e eu resolvi não passá-lo limpando a casa, como sempre faço desde que comecei a lecionar. Estou simplesmente de férias. — Ela olhou para ele, ansiosa. — Espero que você não vá viajar a trabalho ou algo semelhante. Será que você vai ter tempo para um jantar? Desde crianças, sempre celebramos juntos o seu aniversário.

— O jantar será um começo — concordou ele, pensando em tudo que poderia lhe mostrar em uma semana, imaginando como ela ficaria excitada. Era disso que ele gostava em Bella. Ela manifestava imenso entusiasmo a cada descoberta que fazia, fosse encontrar uma ponta de flecha nos bancos de argila do rio Potomac ou ver o primeiro broto de açafrão despontar na primavera. Isso a tornava uma excelente professora. Ela conseguia transmitir o seu entusiasmo aos alunos, assim como fazia com ele. Talvez por isso, apesar de as atividades que interessavam Isabella serem muito mais calmas do que as que ele teria escolhido, eles se dessem tão bem. Uma vez, eles tinham feito um passeio até Stratford Hall, lar de Robert E. Lee. Quando ela dera a sugestão, Edward estremecera diante da perspectiva: mal chegara à adolescência e estava muito mais interessado em jogar bola do que em percorrer uma antiga plantação. Mais tarde, para sua completa admiração, ele se sentira inserido no meio de um incrível drama familiar que se desenrolara no campo de batalha da Guerra Civil. Não havia como negar que Isabella tinha um dom para ensinar, um dom para despertar a imaginação.

Naquele momento, considerando a aparência de Bella, a imaginação de Edward tomava uma direção muito mais estimulante, e ele se lembrava de como era tê-la em seus braços e sentir o calor de seus lábios sobre a boca.

O interfone tocou muito antes que ele estivesse pronto para a interrupção.

— Senhor, a pessoa que agendou o compromisso está aqui — anunciou Kim em tom vitorioso, obviamente na expectativa de que ele dispensasse imediatamente a visitante não programada.

— Sirva-lhe um café ou outra coisa e lhe diga que logo irei recebê-lo — disse Edward . Ele se voltou e viu Isabella parada diante da Bellala, com os olhos arregalados e brilhando de excitação.

— É linda, não é? — perguntou ele, colocando-se atrás dela e olhando para a Golden Gate.

— Muito mais que nas fotografias — concordou Bella, se voltando. — Eu compreendo porque você veio para cá. A Golden Gate sempre foi a sua inspiração. Mesmo quando éramos crianças, a fotografia que havia dela na enciclopédia era a sua preferida. Você deve tê-la desenhado um milhão de vezes. Agora, ela está bem diante da sua Bellala.

Durante algumas semanas, ele também ficara extasiado. Depois, começara a se acostumar com a ideia de que a ponte sempre estaria ali, assim como se acostumara com o amor da mulher que agora estava a seu lado. A campainha do interfone lembrou-o de que um cliente em perspectiva estava a sua espera e de que tinha uma secretária que não o deixaria esquecer disso.

Edward tocou o rosto de Bella, entristecido.

— Eu preciso atender esse compromisso. Onde você está hospedada? — perguntou ele. — Direi a Kim para cancelar a minha agenda da semana. Vou passar para pegá-la no hotel às 18h.

— Tem certeza? Eu não espero que você abandone tudo por mim.

— Tenho certeza — falou ele sem hesitação.

Na verdade, há muito tempo não tinha tanta certeza de algo.

Isabella ainda não conseguia acreditar. O seu primeiro voo fora apavorante, mesmo antes de terem entrado em uma zona de turbulência, mas nada comparado a entrar no escritório de Edward , atrás daquela secretária rabugenta e protetora, e vê-lo novamente. Ela ficara perplexa com o despertar de antigos sentimentos, paralisada por uma onda de insegurança, até ver a satisfação carinhosa nos olhos de Edward .

Algumas horas mais tarde, ela percebia que não estivera tão nervosa ao se preparar para o primeiro encontro que tivera com ele há quase 16 anos, como estava agora. Claro, nunca esperara tanto que um encontro terminasse na cama. Por uma vez na vida, pretendia provocar alguma coisa e arriscar tudo para transformar o seu sonho em realidade. Desde que lhe ocorrera, ela ficara obcecada pela ideia de ter um filho de Edward . Queria desesperadamente que isso acontecesse, queria que Edward a quisesse como antes, porque, por mais que desejasse um filho, ela o queria muito mais.

As mãos dela tremiam ao tentar fechar a corrente do medalhão de ouro. Edward iria se lembrar? Ele lhe dera o medalhão quando ela fizera 16 anos. A fotografia dele ainda estava ali dentro. Olhando-se no espelho e ajeitando o medalhão entre os seios, Isabella se perguntou se deveria usá-lo. Estaria contando demais com antigos sentimentos e ânsias em vez de considerar o aqui e agora? Se fosse assim, os presentes que trouxera para Edward também estariam errados, porque ela os escolhera para lembrá-lo do que ele deixara para trás.

Se ao menos ela fosse fria e calculista e pretendesse apenas engravidar de um homem que já fora o seu melhor amigo e também seu amante! Mas, cinco minutos sozinha com Edward , no escritório, haviam lhe dito que, por bem ou por mal, ela ainda o amava. Só restava saber o que ele sentia por ela, e ver se eles estavam mais dispostos a chegar a um acordo do que tinham estado há um ano.

Os dedos dela tremeram e quase deixaram cair o frasco de perfume francês quando Isabella ouviu uma batida impaciente na porta. Ela colocou mais uma gota de perfume entre os seios e foi abrir.

Edward nunca deixava de impressioná-la quando estava de terno e gravata. Acostumada a vê-lo de jeans e camiseta por tantos anos, ou usando uma camisa social com as mangas enroladas e a gravata afrouxada como o vira no escritório, Isabella não estava preparada para o impacto causado pela combinação formada pelo terno cinza, camisa branca e gravata de seda cinza e azul, cabelo negro e a pele sempre bronzeada de Edward . Ela não percebera que o garoto da casa ao lado se transformara num homem sofisticado. Estranho, como ela não vira isso antes, porque, quando ele partira, já estava com 31 anos.

Isabella corou sob o seu olhar de aprovação. Ele deu um sorriso impertinente, e de repente ela se deparou novamente com o garoto da casa vizinha.

— Você comprou um guarda-roupa novo só para esta viagem? — perguntou ele.

— Claro que não — mentiu ela, não querendo que ele soubesse o quanto investira naquela visita supostamente repentina. Isabella imaginou se ele perceberia que o seu novo corte de cabelo e as luzes brilhantes tinham sido cortesia de um cabeleireiro de São Francisco, pelo preço de mais de duzentos dólares. Ela ficara pálida ao ver a conta, mas uma olhada para o espelho lhe dissera que o dinheiro fora bem empregado.

— Eu nunca vi esse vestido antes — insistiu Edward . — Certamente, eu teria me lembrado dele.

— Você esteve fora durante um ano. Naturalmente, eu comprei algumas coisas durante todo esse tempo.

Ele franziu os olhos.

— O vestido foi comprado para alguma ocasião especial?

Isabella não conseguiu conter uma gargalhada.

— Edward Cullen, você está com ciúmes!

Ele pareceu ficar chocado com a sugestão.

— Não seja ridícula.

— Você está. Nunca se preocupou tanto com as minhas roupas.

— Porque você sempre vestia roupas discretas e sóbrias, adequadas para uma professora de 6º ano — resmungou ele. Edward apontou para o profundo decote e para o tecido de seda que lhe moldava o corpo. — Isso é outra coisa.

— Você quer que eu troque de roupa? — perguntou Bella.

— Ah, não. Por mim, você pode usar este vestido a qualquer hora.

— Mas, não para os outros.

— Não foi isso que eu disse.

Ela riu.

— Nem precisava. — Ela enlaçou o braço dele. — Vamos. Vamos sair antes que você comece a ter ideias.

— Querida, se você não quiser que eu tenha ideias, é melhor vestir um roupão por cima dessa roupa.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça, admitindo que gostava do recém adquirido poder de excitá-lo.

— Esqueça. Eu estou toda produzida, com um homem bonito do meu lado. Quero passear pela cidade. Não quero perder um minuto desta viagem. Quero ver e fazer de tudo.

— Então é melhor começarmos. Aqui não é como na nossa cidade, onde se conhece tudo em um fim de semana. São Francisco requer um pouco mais de tempo para se conhecer.

Eles começaram com um jantar do outro lado da baía de Sausalito, seguido por uma caminhada ao longo de Fisherman's Wharf e uma parada em um café irlandês à beira-mar. Isabella adorou as luzes que piscavam, a profusão de letreiros, de sons e de cheiros. Fazia tantas perguntas, que Edward tinha dificuldade de responder.

Eram quase 2h da manhã quando eles voltaram, exaustos, para o hotel onde ela se hospedara. Ele parou na porta do seu quarto.

— Eu deveria dizer boa-noite aqui — disse ele, roçando as costas dos dedos no rosto dela, enquanto brincava com um cacho do seu cabelo.

Fagulhas bem conhecidas e nunca esquecidas incendiavam o corpo de Isabella enquanto ele a acariciava.

— Deveria — concordou ela, mas se colocou nas pontas dos pés e beijou-lhe os lábios levemente. — Mas espero que não faça isso.

— Bella...

— Não discuta. Além disso, eu ainda não lhe dei os presentes de aniversário.

Foi o incentivo perfeito. Apesar da sua alardeada indiferença, Edward nunca fora capaz de resistir a um presente.

Quando os dois se conheceram, ainda crianças, ele se sentira constrangido pela maneira como a mãe dela dava importância a ocasiões especiais, principalmente aos aniversários. A família dele nunca se lembrava dos aniversários, talvez porque eles fossem muitos e o dinheiro não sobrasse para despesas supérfluas.

Isabella sempre tratara o aniversário de Edward como se fosse um feriado nacional. Ela assava um bolo, escolhia meia dúzia de presentinhos especiais e os embrulhava como se fossem peças de ouro. Aquele ano, ela fizera o mesmo. Conseguira até que o hotel fizesse um bolo de aniversário e o deixasse no seu quarto, enquanto eles estavam fora. Uma garrafa de champanhe estava no gelo, ao lado do bolo. Edward olhou para aquilo tudo como se ela tivesse organizado uma festa.

— Como você fez isto?

Ela sorriu.

— Estamos em São Francisco. Tudo é possível. Não foi isso que você me disse quando tentou me convencer a mudar para cá, com você?

— Aposto que esse não é o meu bolo preferido — disse ele, já enfiando a faca na generosa cobertura de creme chantilly.

— Ah, é sim. Chocolate com recheio de framboesa — confirmou Bella.

Ele se voltou para ela e sorriu.

— Você é incrível.

— Você sempre me diz isso. Creio que sempre terei que chegar a extremos para manter a minha reputação. — Ela abriu uma gaveta e pegou três pacotes cuidadosamente embrulhados. — Primeiro, isto. Depois, o bolo.

Como sempre, Edward começou pelo pacote menor. Era um chaveiro de ouro com uma placa onde se via uma praia ensolarada e a palavra "Virginia" em letras vermelhas.

— Com medo de que eu vá me esquecer de casa? — perguntou ele, rindo.

Ela olhou para ele e falou baixinho:

— Receio que você já tenha esquecido.

Ele parou de rir e a encarou.

— Nunca.

Isabella engoliu com dificuldade e olhou para o outro lado. Não podia ver muito nisso, não ousava.

— Agora abra o maior — insistiu ela.

— Mas eu sempre o deixo por último.

— Este ano, não.

— Está bem. Certo. — Ele pegou o pacote achatado, de 25 x 30 cm. Para provocá-la, demorou para desamarrar a fita e desembrulhá-lo. Quando finalmente o abriu, Isabella percebeu que ele corava enquanto as lembranças renasciam. Edward olhou para ela, admirado.

— Não pode ser.

— Mas é — garantiu ela. — É uma fotografia do seu carro, aquele velho conversível azul que você tanto amava. — Ela fez uma pausa e, depois, acrescentou. — Aquele dentro do qual fizemos amor pela primeira vez.

— Como você...? Pensei que há muito tempo ele fora para o ferro-velho.

— Não. Um dia, eu estava andando pela cidade e ouvi o barulho daquele motor...

— Quem seria capaz de esquecê-lo? — perguntou ele, dando uma gargalhada.

— Parecia uma máquina de cortar grama alucinada. A palavra sacolejar foi criada para aquele motor.

— Talvez, mas o sacolejar ainda funciona e pertence a um dos filhos adolescentes de Velma Scott. Ele se acha o rapaz mais maneiro da cidade.

— Assim como eu era.

— Você era o garoto mais quente da cidade — falou Isabella gentilmente. — De qualquer maneira, eu pedi a ele que me levasse até a beira do rio e me deixasse tirar uma foto.

— Espero que você não tenha lhe dito por que — disse Edward .

Ela riu.

— Não precisei. Ele adivinhou isso sozinho. Ele disse que se lembrava de ter nos visto dentro do carro, quando era menino.

— Espero que não tenha sido quando estávamos estacionados na beira do rio.

Isabella riu ao ver a cara apavorada que ele fazia.

— Você vendeu o carro há 10 anos. Na época, ele deveria ter uns 8 anos. Duvido que o deixassem sair de casa à meia-noite.

— Graças a Deus. — Ele passou o dedo no vidro do porta-retratos com o mesmo carinho com que costumava passar a mão na lataria do carro, e olhou para ela. — Obrigado.

— De nada.

— Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?

— Claro.

— Por que esta viagem através das lembranças?

Ela deu de ombros, tentando fingir indiferença.

— Não sei. Acho que eu estava me sentindo nostálgica quando me lembrei do seu aniversário e percebi que seria o primeiro ano em que não o passaríamos juntos.

— Você sentiu a minha falta, Bella? É isso?

Ela se forçou a não desviar os olhos e a não contornar a verdade. Se havia uma ocasião que exigia honestidade, era aquela.

— Sim, eu senti a sua falta. Mais do que imaginava ser possível.

— Ah, querida — sussurrou ele, puxando-a para perto. — Eu também senti saudades de você.

Ele a fez erguer o rosto e, lenta e inevitavelmente, beijou-a. Assim que seus lábios se tocaram, a paixão explodiu, despertando as lembranças de uma vida.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Ninguém da Virginia a chamaria Isabella de sem graça se pudesse vê-la agora, pensou Edward , percebendo que, assim que ele a tocara, a cor lhe subira ao rosto e uma chama se acendera em seus olhos. Ele sempre a achara bonita, mas naquela noite tinha certeza de nunca ter visto alguém tão bela. Ele lhe segurou o rosto e olhou dentro dos seus olhos.

— Tem certeza? Prometemos que não faríamos isso outra vez. Concordamos que só prolongaria as coisas, complicando-as.

— Há muito tempo que eu não tenho uma complicação que valha a pena. Vou me arriscar — disse ela com convicção. — Por favor, quero que você faça amor comigo. Senti saudade dos seus braços. Senti falta do que sinto quando você me toca.

— Assim? — perguntou ele, acariciando-a. — Assim...? — Ele desceu a mão até a barra da sua saia, levantou-a e acariciou a parte interna da sua coxa, acima da meia de seda preta.

O gemido de prazer que ela deu foi a resposta.

Acariciando-a e provocando-a, ele foi se aproximando cada vez mais do lugar mais quente e úmido entre suas coxas, mas nunca tocando-o, até que ela arqueou o corpo contra a sua mão, pedindo por mais. Quando estava na cama, Isabella perdia a timidez. Dizia o que queria, provocava-o, e compartilhava cada momento de prazer. Era o que ela estava fazendo naquele momento.

O pulso de Edward estava acelerado, o seu corpo estava tenso, mas ele se concentrava em Bella. Ele a levou ao limite e parou, até que ela engasgasse e implorasse para que ele a possuísse.

Edward queria, ah, como queria, mas não viera prevenido. A última coisa que imaginara os dois fazendo naquela noite fora amor, porque ambos tinham solenemente declarado que o relacionamento acabara. Pensara que teria sorte, se ela lhe permitisse roubar o beijo pelo qual tanto ansiava, desde que ela entrara no seu escritório.

— Edward , por favor — sussurrou ela em seu ouvido. Isabella enfiou a mão entre os dois e tocou a sua ereção, provocando-o com tanta habilidade, que ele quase caiu da cama.

— Não podemos. Eu não trouxe proteção — disse ele, mais entristecido do que podia expressar.

— Tudo bem — insistiu ela, colando-se ele.

Ele olhou para ela, na dúvida. Jamais tinham se arriscado.

— Tem certeza?

Ela afastou as roupas dele e cobriu sua barriga de beijos, descendo cada vez mais.

— Tenho certeza — insistiu Bella, tocando-o com a ponta da língua. — Tenho.

Edward nunca tivera motivos para duvidar da sua sinceridade. Aquela era a primeira mulher que ele amara, a mulher cujo corpo e as reações lhe eram tão conhecidas quanto os dele próprio. A ânsia apagou o seu raciocínio enquanto ele se despia e tirava as roupas dela. A pele de Isabella estava quente e úmida e, finalmente, ele se colocou em cima dela. Lentamente, saboreando a sensação doce, ele mergulhou dentro do seu corpo, deixando-se envolver pelo seu calor macio.

Por um instante, foi suficiente estar dentro do corpo dela novamente, apenas sentindo as batidas do próprio coração e os arrepios que o sacudiam. E então ele quis mais, muito mais. Os gritos de Isabella ecoavam em sua cabeça a cada investida que ele fazia, indo cada vez mais fundo, levando os dois a um frenesi que ia além do desejo.

Nunca tinha sido daquele jeito. Os dois nunca tinham feito amor com tamanho abandono, como se cada sensação fosse extrema e desconhecida. Nenhum desafio que ele enfrentara desde que a deixara fora tão excitante, tão estimulante. Talvez ele sempre tivesse se contido, sabendo que, um dia, o emprego certo iria aparecer e ele iria embora. Talvez Isabella sempre tivesse se segurado, sabendo que seria deixada de lado, que iria vê-lo partir.

Mas, agora, era como se eles tivessem ultrapassado aquela barreira. Sem importar o que acontecera com eles, a química entre os dois triunfara. A prova estava ali. O passado e o futuro não importavam. O importante era o agora, o momento que estavam vivendo.

Pensando nisso, Edward sorriu. Isabella percebeu.

Aconchegada dentro dos braços dele, os corpos dos dois suados, ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou-o com curiosidade.

— O que você está achando engraçado?

— Você — respondeu ele imediatamente. — Você me faz sorrir, me dá prazer e me excita.

— Prove — provocou ela, remexendo os quadris provocativamente.

— Você vai ver — disse ele, rolando na cama e colocando-a em cima dele. — Vou deixar que você faça o que quiser comigo.

Ele cruzou as mãos por debaixo da cabeça e deitou.

— Eu sou todo seu, Bella.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

— Mas...

— Use a sua imaginação. Vale tudo.

Ela começou a sorrir.

— Que grande erro, Edward . Eu tenho uma imaginação muito criativa e meses de carência para compensar.

Para surpresa e deleite de Edward , ela o exauriu, provando o que havia dito.

Quando os dois por fim caíram de exaustão e se abraçaram, Edward esperou que a respiração dela voltasse ao normal e soltou um suspiro.

— Ah, Isabella — murmurou ele. — Como vou deixá-la uma segunda vez?

Ele teria que deixar. Não tinha nenhuma dúvida. Ele adorava São Francisco e o seu trabalho, a vida que construíra, a sensação de segurança que tanto desejara ter. Por mais que ele quisesse, não podia negar que Isabella pertencia à cidade onde haviam crescido. Suas raízes eram profundas, seus sentimentos pelo lugar e pelos amigos eram ainda mais profundos. Dentro de alguns dias, ela voltaria para casa e ele teria que lidar com as novas lembranças e com uma cama fria e solitária.

Ao acordar e ver que Edward ainda estava a seu lado, respirando sobre o seu ombro, com o braço passado pela sua cintura, Isabella sorriu, satisfeita. O que havia entre os dois não tinha acabado. Não quando a poderosa atração explodia ao menor toque. Eles tinham mais seis dias para encontrar um jeito de ficar juntos. Ela estava mais esperançosa do que ficara na noite em que ele lhe dissera que iria embora.

— Você me parece muito satisfeita — murmurou Edward , num tom sonolento.

— Pareço? Talvez seja porque consegui afastá-lo, não apenas do terceiro presente, mas também do bolo e do champanhe.

— E você considera isso um feito?

— Considero um milagre.

— Onde está o presente?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Em algum lugar, no chão.

— Espero que não seja algo quebrável.

Isabella riu ao pensar no que estava dentro da caixa: preservativos que brilhavam no escuro. Eles pretendiam ser uma brincadeira, e o último recurso, caso a fotografia do carro velho não os levasse para a cama. Sendo saudável e viril, Edward não resistiria à mensagem explícita. E, como ele dissera, eles nunca se arriscavam. Na noite passada, ela não resolvera deliberadamente correr um risco. Os preservativos eram prova disso, justificou Isabella para si mesma. Mas, ainda assim, não podia deixar de rezar para ter engravidado. Não queria pegá-lo em uma armadilha, jamais, mas queria conceber o filho que desejava desesperadamente. O filho de Edward .

— Bella?

— Hã?

— O presente. Ele não era quebrável, era?

— Isso é algo com que definitivamente você não deve se preocupar — garantiu ela. — Eles têm a garantia de nunca se desfazerem em pedaços.

— Eles?

Ele se arrastou pela cama, procurou a caixa e pegou-a. Sacudiu-a, evidentemente intrigado com o seu pouco peso. Quando abriu o pacote e viu o que nele continha, Edward soltou uma gargalhada.

— Preservativos?

— Eles são 12. Se bem me lembro, houve um tempo em que você consideraria isso um desafio.

Ele deu uma piscada para ela.

— Ainda considero. Peça um café da manhã reforçado, que me dê forças, e vamos fazer um estrago neste suprimento.

Naquele dia e no seguinte, eles nada viram de São Francisco. Ela viera ver Edward , não a cidade. Aquela era a lua de mel que eles nunca tiveram e que ela imaginara desde que soubera o que a expressão significava. Não tinha importância se o casamento com que ela sonhara jamais acontecesse. O desejo que eles sentiam, um pelo outro, nunca fora tão insaciável. Eles conversavam, faziam amor; comiam, faziam amor; dormiam e voltavam a fazer amor. Não poderia ser mais perfeito.

No quarto dia, Isabella acordou enquanto Edward estava tomando banho e o ouviu cantar uma antiga canção de Jony Cash. A melodia lhe era tão familiar e fizera parte da sua vida por tanto tempo, que ela precisou se lembrar de que tudo aquilo seria apenas temporário.

Mais cedo ou mais tarde, eles precisariam conversar sobre algo além do que deveriam pedir ao serviço de quarto e a cor de preservativo que iriam usar. Isabella pegou a caixa de preservativos e sacudiu-a. Não havia mais nenhum. Aquilo praticamente acabava com o assunto preferido das discussões entre os dois.

Ela levantou da cama, entrou no banheiro e abriu a cortina do box. Edward acolheu-a com um sorriso.

— Sozinha?

Ela concordou. Ele se afastou, e ela entrou debaixo do chuveiro. As mãos ensaboadas de Edward começaram a massageá-la. Levou apenas um segundo para que os dois ficassem cobertos de vapor e extremamente excitados. O corpo de Isabella estava sensível ao menor toque de Edward . Num piscar de olhos, ele a erguia do chão e encaixava-a sobre o seu corpo. Isabella envolveu-o com as pernas, enquanto ele a pressionava contra a parede fria de azulejo.

— Ah, sim — sussurrou ela, enquanto o seu desejo crescia mais uma vez.

Enquanto os dois atingiam o orgasmo simultaneamente, Edward lançou a cabeça para trás, e os músculos do seu pescoço se esticaram. Quando os tremores dos dois se acalmaram, ele começou a soltá-la. O corpo de Isabella escorregou lentamente pelo dele, até seus pés tocarem o chão. Ela ainda estava chocada pela maneira como ele a fazia reagir e pelo quanto o seu corpo estava sintonizado com o dele. Sempre gostara de fazer sexo com Edward , sempre tremera com suas carícias, mas nos últimos dias eles tinham atingido um novo nível de excitação. Isabella não conseguia acreditar que ele a incendiava com pouco mais que um olhar sedutor.

— Eu não acredito no que você faz comigo — disse Edward , ecoando o que ela acabara de pensar e olhando para ela com admiração, depois que os dois tinham voltado para o quarto. — Nós sempre fomos bons juntos, mas isso...

— Eu sei. É incrível.

— E também amedrontador — disse ele.

Isabella olhou para ele, no espelho.

— Amedrontador? Por quê?

— O que acontecerá quando você voltar para casa dentro de alguns dias? Essa intensidade é algo do qual você não consegue se afastar e esquecer. — Ele olhou para ela atentamente. — Ou é?

Então, ela pensou, eles iam ter aquela conversa agora. Isabella esperava poder adiá-la mais um pouco, ter tempo de colocar seus próprios sentimentos em perspectiva.

— O que você está me perguntando?

— Suponho que seja o que acontecerá a seguir. Você simplesmente volta para casa e finge que isto foi apenas um interlúdio romântico, um recesso de primavera para ser lembrado, algo que você coloca no seu livro de recordações imaginário? Ou isso tem algum significado para você?

Com as mãos e os joelhos trêmulos, Isabella sentou na beirada da cama.

— Você quer que signifique algo, Edward ?

Ele sentou ao lado dela e pegou na sua mão.

— Sim. Eu quero que signifique algo — falou ele com fervor. — Quero que signifique que desta vez nós encontraremos um jeito de as coisas darem certo. Desta vez, eu quero que o nosso amor dure. Quero que signifique que você vai ficar aqui e se casar comigo.

Isabella engoliu com dificuldade. Era isso que ela queria, era por isso que ela rezava... Ou, quase.

— Aqui — repetiu ela, sem conseguir esconder o seu desânimo.

— Sim, aqui — disse ele, num tom defensivo que ela bem conhecia. — Por que não, aqui? A cidade é linda, excitante. Existem milhares de pessoas que dariam tudo para morar aqui, principalmente com o estilo de vida que eu posso oferecer. — Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. — Mas você não é uma delas, não é? Não quer nem mesmo pensar nessa possibilidade.

— Isso não é verdade. Eu vim até aqui, não vim? Não foi apenas por minha culpa que nós mal saímos do hotel.

Edward suspirou.

— Você tem razão. É por isso que eu estou vestido, em vez de levá-la para a cama novamente. Quero que você conheça a cidade, o meu apartamento. Quero que conheça meus amigos. Quero levá-la para fazer um tour, para fazer compras, até que você se apaixone por este lugar, tanto quanto eu.

Isabella ficou desanimada. Ele não via que ela estava apaixonada por ele? Isso não era suficiente? Por que São Francisco deveria fazer parte da barganha?

— Por favor — falou ele docemente, como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos.

— Apenas dê uma chance, mantenha a cabeça aberta. Isto é tudo que eu estou pedindo.

Era justo, pensou Bella, tocando no rosto dele.

— Eu vou dar uma chance — prometeu ela. E se virou, antes que ele visse as lágrimas lhe subirem aos olhos ao perceber que o seu sonho se desmanchava.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Isabella se empenhou em conhecer a cidade, em lhe dar uma chance. Edward percebeu a sua determinação quando a viu consultar o guia turístico durante o almoço em Fisherman's Wharf, e marcar os lugares que desejava visitar. Isabella planejou um esquema detalhado, que a sua secretária teria admirado.

Assim que tinham começado a segui-lo, a atitude dela mudara. Como Edward esperara, a despeito de si mesma, Isabella ficara encantada com tudo. A mudança que ocorrera nos últimos dias tinha sido lenta, mas inconfundível. Ela o afogava com mais perguntas do que ele conseguia responder, e se deliciava com as comidas estranhas e exóticas, com o passeio de barco na baía de São Francisco, com o jogo de futebol, que ele prometera assistir com clientes que não podia decepcionar. Isabella deixara todos encantados e torcera como se sempre tivesse sido fã dos Giants.

Mas não era possível evitar a impressão de que ela estava se comportando como se estivesse de férias, como se aproveitasse um interlúdio, e não como se estivesse pensando em estabelecer uma nova rotina. Edward pensou que a culpa era dele. Talvez não devesse ter tirado folga. Se a tivesse deixado sozinha, talvez Isabella tivesse começado a se comportar como se morasse ali, em vez de ver tudo como se fosse turista. Edward começara a sentir uma crescente pontada no estômago, à medida que o domingo se aproximava. Sabia que ela iria embora e que nada teria sido resolvido com aquela visita. Ele estava perdido, sem saber o que mais poderia fazer para convencê-la.

Edward não tinha dúvidas de que o amor que eles sentiam estava mais forte que nunca, mesmo depois de um ano de separação. O sexo era incrível. Suas opiniões sempre coincidiam e as discussões eram raras. Era apenas em relação àquele assunto que a discordância entre os dois era absoluta. A solução daquele impasse poderia definir o futuro dos dois.

No domingo, eles acordaram ao amanhecer, desta vez no quarto dele, e não no quarto do hotel. Quando ele a envolveu em seus braços e fez amor com ela, não conseguia esconder o desespero que havia em seu coração e que permeava cada carícia frenética e possessiva, cada beijo.

O mesmo acontecia com ela.

Quando tudo acabou e ele a abraçou, sentiu as lágrimas que ela derramava umedecerem o seu peito, e soube que perdera a batalha mais uma vez.

— Você vai embora, não vai?

— Claro — falou ela bruscamente, acrescentando em tom de brincadeira. — As aulas recomeçam amanhã. Você sabia disso.

— E acabam em junho — disse ele, tentando manter a calma. — Você vai voltar nessa época? Não poderia experimentar ao menos por três meses? Poderia vir morar comigo e conhecer a cidade de verdade. Passaríamos os fins de semana juntos, passeando pela Califórnia. Nós não merecemos nem isso?

Ela olhou para ele e, depois, desviou o olhar.

— Talvez. Eu não sei, Edward . De que adiantaria? A sua vida está aqui, a minha está lá. Para mim, ensinar é importante. Os meus amigos, mais ainda. Nós não podemos continuar fazendo isso um com o outro. Não é como se você estivesse do outro lado da rua. Nós não podemos ficar viajando.

— Você poderia ensinar aqui. Você gostou dos meus amigos. Eles adoraram você. Tudo bem, talvez não seja a longa amizade que você tem com Alice, Tânia, Rose e os outros, mas também são boas pessoas. Você adorou os museus, os restaurantes. Eu não entendo. Qual é o problema?

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

— Aqui não é o meu lar — disse Bella. Para ela, era simples assim... — E complicado.

Edward ficou zangado. Uma fúria irracional acabou com a sua pretensa calma. Ele levantou e começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro. Estava acontecendo de novo. Ela estava desprezando o que havia entre os dois, como se fosse sem importância. Ele tentou se convencer de que era ela quem estava se descartando do que acontecera entre os dois, e não ele, mas dava no mesmo.

— Você poderia voltar para casa — sugeriu Isabella esperançosa. — Evidentemente, a empresa em que você trabalha respeita o seu trabalho. Talvez você possa fazer um acordo com eles. Isso implicaria em viajar, mas você já não faz isso agora? Na maioria do tempo, você nem está em São Francisco.

— A questão não é essa. É aqui que ficam os escritórios, é aqui que os clientes nos procuram. Se eu não estiver sediado aqui, quando um grande projeto aparecer, eles não se lembrarão do meu nome. Um dia, eles irão acordar e perceber que eu sou dispensável. — Ele já passara por contratações e dispensas demais com seu pai, para saber a devastação emocional que isso causava para todos que viviam ao redor, e acabaria se ressentindo com Isabella por tê-lo colocado naquela situação.

Ele e Isabella já tinham passado por aquela discussão várias vezes antes de ele se mudar para São Francisco. Nada mudara... Nem a posição dele, nem a dela. E isso deixava o seu coração partido.

Se pelo menos aquela visita tivesse dado errado, se os sentimentos tivessem morrido... Mas eles estavam mais fortes que nunca. Ele amava Isabella e queria se casar com ela e ter filhos. Mas não via como fazer isso. Não quando ela se mostrava tão inflexível a ponto de ele não saber mais como convencê-la.

— É melhor nós irmos para o aeroporto — disse Edward . — Você não iria querer perder o seu voo.

Ele se recusava a ver o sofrimento nos olhos dela. Não fazia sentido que os dois sofressem tanto. Deveria haver uma alternativa em que eles ainda não haviam pensado, mas ele não conseguia ver.

Os dois fizeram o trajeto até o aeroporto em silêncio. Dentro do terminal, quando ela se preparava para entrar na sala de embarque, Edward a abraçou e beijou-a com uma ânsia que deixou os dois tremendo.

— Eu a amo — disse ele, como se quisesse lembrá-la.

— Eu o amo — sussurrou Bella. — Você vai me telefonar?

Edward hesitou.

— Eu não sei. Não sei se posso passar por isso tudo outra vez, se você deve passar por isso tudo de novo. Só estamos deixando um ao outro infeliz.

Isabella deu um sorriso trêmulo.

— Só quando nos despedimos. O resto é mágico.

— Mas parece que estamos destinados a nos despedir — falou ele com tristeza.

— Talvez esta deva ser a última vez.

Isabella deixou que as lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto.

— Ou talvez devêssemos aprender a acreditar na magia — sussurrou ela, indo embora.

Talvez ela estivesse certa, pensou Edward , enquanto a via se afastar. Talvez a magia se tornasse realidade para os dois. Mas ele era um homem prático demais para contar com isso.

Quando o telefone tocou às 22h de domingo, o coração de Isabella acelerou. Era Edward . Só podia ser ele. Apesar de ter dito que deveria ser o último adeus, ele não quisera dizer aquilo. Quando ela atendeu o telefone, suas mãos tremiam.

— Você voltou — disse Alice, parecendo aliviada. — Como foi o seu recesso de primavera? Maravilhoso? Agora você vai me contar para onde foi?

— Não esta noite — respondeu Bella, tentando disfarçar a decepção ao ouvir a voz de sua melhor amiga. — Eu estou exausta. Foi um dia cansativo.

— Você está bem? A sua voz está estranha.

— Eu estou bem. Só estou cansada.

— Então vamos sair amanhã, depois das aulas. O jantar é por minha conta. Amanhã à noite, Jasper estará treinando o time, e eu mal posso esperar para você me contar tudo a respeito da sua aventura misteriosa. — Quando Isabella já ia arranjar uma desculpa, Alice acrescentou. — Nada de desculpas. Se você disser não, eu vou saber que está acontecendo algo de errado.

— Está bem. Um jantar estará ótimo. — Isabella pensou que tudo que precisava fazer era enfrentar o jantar sem irromper em lágrimas.

No dia seguinte, depois que o último aluno saiu e que Isabella já tinha corrigido os últimos trabalhos, na tentativa de adiar o inevitável, ela ergueu a cabeça e viu Alice parada na porta da sala de aula.

— Os meninos só voltaram há um dia. É impossível você ter mais tarefas para corrigir — disse Alice.

— Não, acho que não tenho — falou Isabella tristemente, olhando em volta para ter certeza.

— Então, vamos sair daqui. O dia está lindo, ou você não reparou?

— Reparei. — A neblina úmida da manhã havia dispersado ao meio-dia, revelando um céu tão claro que quase lhe causara dor nos olhos e que lhe despertara lembranças dos dias que passara em São Francisco.

— Onde você quer comer? — perguntou Alice.

— Em qualquer lugar. Você escolhe.

— O Emilio's. Eu estou com vontade de comer comida italiana, com bastante queijo e alho.

— E colesterol. — Isabella brincou.

— Eu passo a semana inteira comendo saladas — reclamou Alice. — Jasper leva a sua boa forma muito a sério. Eu mereço uma comida de verdade.

Isabella pensou nas maravilhosas refeições que comera durante as férias, na sua variedade étnica, cada uma mais gostosa que a outra.

— Eu não. Eu vou precisar fazer dieta durante um mês.

Alice riu.

— Então você foi para algum lugar com restaurantes sensacionais. Agora estamos chegando a algum lugar.

Quando elas chegaram ao Emilio's, Alice escolheu uma mesa em um canto retirado.

— Aqui teremos mais privacidade. Você precisa me contar todos os detalhes.

Emilio lhes serviu dois grandes copos de chá gelado, anotou os pedidos e desapareceu dentro da cozinha, onde começou a gritar os nomes dos pratos para o chefe que, por acaso, também era sua esposa.

— Um dia desses, ela vai correr atrás dele empunhando uma faca de destrinchar — observou Alice, exatamente no momento em que o italiano corria para fora da cozinha.

— Talvez ela tenha acabado de fazer isso — disse Bella, rindo da expressão contrariada do italiano, que reassumia o seu posto na recepção. Ela ainda olhava para Emilio quando Alice perguntou casualmente:

— Como vai Edward ?

Isabella virou a cabeça bruscamente.

— Edward ? O que fez com que você falasse nele?

— Foi para lá que você foi, não é? Você foi ver Edward em São Francisco?

— De onde você tirou essa ideia absurda?

— Desista, Bella. Você está novamente com aquele olhar triste que tinha quando se separaram no ano passado. Creio que as coisas não deram certo.

— Você está enganada.

— A respeito de onde você passou as férias, ou de ter dado errado?

Isabella suspirou.

— Eu não posso ter nenhum segredo?

— Não, comigo — retrucou Alice simplesmente. — Eu sou sua amiga há muito tempo. Agora, desembuche. Eu quero saber de tudo. Edward obteve um sucesso espetacular?

— Aparentemente, sim — falou Isabella num tom de amargura.

— Ei, o que é isso? — protestou Alice.

— Sinto muito. Eu estou feliz por ele. Estou mesmo. Mas seria muito mais fácil se ele não tivesse gostado e quisesse voltar para casa. Ele não quer. O emprego dele é um verdadeiro sonho. Ele adora tudo em São Francisco.

— E você, não.

— A cidade é maravilhosa, e eu me diverti muito — afirmou Bella, mas ela mesmo percebia que falara sem entusiasmo.

— Mas...?

— Aqui é o meu lar.

— Bella, você não está sendo infantilmente teimosa?

— Teimosa como uma mula, segundo Edward — admitiu ela.

— Talvez você devesse ceder um pouco.

— E fazer o quê? Ir para lá, me casar com Edward e descobrir que estou com tamanha saudade de casa, que não aguento?

— Você sentiu saudades de casa durante essa semana? — perguntou Alice.

— Claro que não, mas foi apenas uma semana. — Isabella sorriu. — E Edward me manteve muito ocupada. — O seu tom de insinuação era inequívoco o suficiente para que qualquer pessoa entendesse, principalmente alguém que estava em sintonia com ela.

— E, mesmo assim, você veio embora — falou Alice, sacudindo a cabeça e olhando para Isabella com uma expressão intrigada. — Você é louca ou o quê?

A pressão que suportara durante a semana que passara em São Francisco, o conflito ainda não resolvido com o homem que amava e, agora, a reação nada compreensiva de Alice foram demais para Bella. Ela explodiu.

— Como pode me fazer essa pergunta? — protestou ela furiosa. — Mais que ninguém, você sabe como era a minha família. O meu pai tinha um caso muito grave de sede de viajar. Ele ia embora quando lhe dava na telha. Quando estava aqui, ele se sentia preso e éramos nós que pagávamos por isso, aguentando o seu mau humor. Quando ele estava longe, não era muito melhor porque a minha mãe ficava infeliz. Eu não quero sujeitar a mim ou a Edward a passar pela mesma angústia.

— Tudo bem. Eu conheço a sua história, mas você já explicou tudo isso ao Edward ? Talvez ele não tenha feito a ligação.

— Como pode não ter feito? Ele morava na casa ao lado. Ele via tudo.

— Ele era um menino — argumentou Alice. — Você tem alguma ideia do quanto as crianças podem ser desligadas? Deveria: você é professora. Além disso, a não ser que eu me engane, naquela época você já era tão reticente quanto é agora. Provavelmente nunca explicou a ele o que estava acontecendo. — Alice olhou para Isabella com um olhar penetrante. — Contou?

Isabella suspirou.

— Provavelmente, não. Eu teria me sentido como se estivesse traindo o meu pai. Naquela época, tudo o que eu queria era agradá-lo para que ele ficasse em casa.

— Então diga a Edward como se sente e porque você tem medo de sua ida para São Francisco resultar no mesmo problema. Ele merece saber o que está se passando na sua cabeça. Saber tudo. Nesse momento, ele deve estar pensando que não é importante o suficiente para você correr um risco que lhe parece perfeitamente razoável. Ele a pediu em casamento, não foi?

Isabella concordou com a cabeça.

— E você o rejeitou?

— Rejeitei.

— De novo?

— É.

— Você não percebe o efeito que isso deve ter tido no ego dele?

— Percebo, mas...

— Mas, o quê? — interrompeu Alice, com impaciência. — Chega de desculpas, Bella. Ou você conta tudo a ele, ou vai fechar a porta para a melhor coisa que já lhe aconteceu. No fim, como você será feliz aqui se o homem que ama não fizer parte da sua vida?

— Eu pensei que você não gostava do Edward — falou Bella, confusa por Alice repentinamente passar a defendê-lo e a censurá-la.

— Eu não gostava porque achava que a culpa tivesse sido totalmente dele, mas agora eu estou vendo as coisas por outro ângulo. Conte para ele, Bella.

— Ainda não vai existir um jeito de chegarmos a um acordo.

— Talvez não deva haver acordo — disse Alice com cuidado. — Talvez, pelo menos por uma vez, você devesse ceder e seguir o seu coração. Eu sei o quanto um lar representa para você, mas a sua casa não será um lar, a não ser que a encha de amor. Pelo que eu sei, o seu amor está a vários quilômetros de distância.

— Por que devo ser eu a abrir mão de tudo? — perguntou Bella. — Por que sou eu que devo me sacrificar?

— Isso não é uma disputa — retrucou Alice. — Se você encarar as coisas desse jeito, os dois estão destinados a perder. Nesse caso, é você quem está com a escolha. Ele tem um emprego em São Francisco que jamais teria aqui. Edward está disposto a criar um lar para você. Isso não é tudo que você realmente sempre quis? Uma casa, filhos, um homem que a amasse de verdade?

A ideia era tentadora. Sempre tinha sido.

— Ele disse a mesma coisa — admitiu Bella.

— Talvez esteja na hora de você ouvi-lo. — Alice olhou para ela com um olhar significativo. — Ou será que a verdade é que você não gosta dele o suficiente?

— Como você pode dizer isso?

— Porque, doçura, as ações falam mais alto que as palavras, e você ainda está aqui.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Edward não iria telefonar para Bella. Fora o que ele se prometera solenemente. Ela resolvera deixá-lo...

Mais uma vez. A porta do futuro dos dois se fechara quando ela embarcara naquele avião. Apesar disso, era incrível como a sua vida perdera a cor depois que ela se fora. Antes que ela chegasse, São Francisco tinha um charme único. Mas, depois de ter visto a cidade através dos olhos de Bella, ele se perguntava se não tivera se deixado encantar pelo que ela oferecia. A cidade lhe parecia vazia, solitária e sem graça.

O trabalho também deixara de ser excitante. Seu patrão lhe oferecera um magnífico trabalho naquela manhã. Tudo que ele deveria ter feito era aceitar e tomar nota dos detalhes. A tarefa exigiria que ele passasse dois meses no Canadá, fazendo o projeto de uma ponte. Ele deveria ter ficado entusiasmado, mas vira a oportunidade apenas como uma maneira de fugir das lembranças que São Francisco passara a lhe despertar. Ainda assim, pensara em recusar e ficara de dar uma resposta, antes do final do dia.

Era difícil de acreditar que, apenas há uma semana, ele estivera imaginando o que faltava na sua vida. Agora ele sabia e não conseguia encontrar um jeito de mudar as coisas e obter o que queria, o que necessitava.

Não, isso não era totalmente verdade. Ele poderia abandonar o emprego e voltar para a Virginia. Isabella se casaria com ele, mas ele acabaria se tornando inquieto e amargo, da mesma maneira que o pai dela.

Ah, apesar de Isabella ter feito tudo que estava a seu alcance para esconder, ele vira o inferno que Carlisleny Dawson fizera a família passar. Durante muito tempo, ele se compadecera da menina cuja vida virava de cabeça para baixo a cada dois meses. Ele fizera de tudo que uma criança poderia fazer para lhe oferecer a estabilidade que ela não tinha em casa. A amizade dos dois se forjara a partir dali, e ele tivera certeza de que duraria toda a vida.

Ele vira o olhar magoado e traído de Isabella quando ele lhe sugerira que ficasse em São Francisco. Naquele instante, ela o comparara com o pai e não vira como, para eles, poderia ser diferente. Sim, ele precisaria viajar, mas sempre voltaria para casa. Ele nunca a deixaria duvidar disso, como o pai dela fazia.

Edward imaginou se lhe dizer isso teria adiantado, e concluiu que não teria. Se ela não sabia disso, não haveria palavras no mundo que pudessem convencê-la, e ela não se arriscaria a deixar que ele provasse através do seu comportamento.

Aquilo queria dizer que não havia solução. Não naquele momento. Ele atravessou o corredor e disse ao patrão que assumiria o trabalho no Canadá.

No dia seguinte, ele embarcava num avião, agradecendo por poder fugir às lembranças que despertavam em qualquer lugar que ele fosse.

Isabella não precisara fazer um teste caseiro e nem consultar um médico para saber que estava grávida. Há semanas que sabia. O seu corpo funcionava como um relógio. Quando a sua menstruação não viera, ela não tivera dúvida de qual deveria ser o motivo. Mas encheu-se de alegria ao ouvir a médica confirmar a notícia.

— Você vai ter um filho — disse a dra. Lauren Caine. — Logo no início do ano.

As lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Bella.

— Tem certeza? Não há erro? — Ela sabia que não iria aguentar se tivesse tanta esperança, para depois descobrir que fora um erro do laboratório.

— Não há erro — garantiu a dra. Caine. — Apesar das lágrimas, creio que você está contente.

— Ah, estou — disse Bella, colocando a mão sobre a barriga. — Ah, estou.

— Isso lhe trará complicações.

O coração de Isabella acelerou.

— Complicações? De que tipo?

— Com a escola. Alguns pais podem não gostar que seus filhos tenham aula com uma professora solteira que está grávida.

— Eu não me importo — disse Bella, erguendo o queixo desafiadoramente. — Se for preciso, eu tiro uma licença. Eu quero este filho, doutora.

— Você pode aguentar financeiramente uma licença?

— Se for preciso — disse Bella, pensando no dinheiro que sua mãe lhe deixara. Se havia um período de chuva, era aquele. — A senhora será paga. Não se preocupe com isso.

— Santo Deus, Bella. Eu não estou preocupada com a conta — a doutora falou, ofendida. — Eu estou preocupada com o estresse que você e o bebê vão sofrer.

— Ah. — Isabella corou. — Desculpe.

— Não se preocupe com isso. Ouça, se houver qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer para facilitar a sua vida, como um atestado médico para a escola, fale comigo.

— Obrigada.

— E quanto ao pai?

— O que tem ele?

— Você vai lhe contar? Ele poderia ajudá-la se você precisar parar de trabalhar.

— Não — disse Isabella calmamente. — Eu não vou pedir a ele que me ajude.

Mas, naquela noite, sentada no quarto que pretendia arrumar para o bebê, a imagem de Edward insistia em assombrá-la. Ele ficaria feliz com a notícia. Ela sabia que sim. O senso moral lhe dizia que ele tinha o direito de saber. Ela não estava pensando em casamento ou em pagamento de pensão para o filho. Ele tinha o direito de saber que seria pai.

Isabella levou uma semana para tomar coragem de telefonar para Edward . Depois de deixar três mensagens na secretária eletrônica do seu apartamento, ela concluiu que ele deveria estar viajando a trabalho. Tomou coragem e ligou para o escritório, preparando-se para enfrentar o questionário que a bruxa que atendia o telefone lhe faria.

— O sr. Cullen está viajando — disse Kim, sem especificar para onde ele fora.

— Existe algum jeito de entrar em contato com ele?

— Num caso de emergência.

— Isso se classifica como emergência — insistiu Bella. — Por favor, peça a ele para telefonar para Isabella Swan o mais rápido possível. Ele sabe o número.

— Quando ele entrar em contato, eu dou o recado.

Isabella perdeu a paciência.

— É deste jeito que você lida com uma emergência? Fica sentada aí, esperando que ele telefone?

— Foram as instruções que eu recebi.

De repente, Isabella voltou a se sentir como a garota de 12 anos que caíra de uma árvore e quebrara o braço. Ela se lembrava de querer o pai, de chorar, chamando-o desesperadamente. Sua mãe lhe dissera que não sabia como entrar em contato com ele. Isabella não deixaria que aquilo acontecesse com seu filho. Faria de tudo para que não acontecesse.

— Esqueça — falou Bella. — Não se preocupe em dizer ao sr. Cullen que eu telefonei.

Naquela noite, pela primeira vez desde que tinha 12 anos, ela chorou até dormir, por causa de um homem que estava distante demais para se importar com ela.

O projeto no Canadá exigira muito mais tempo do que o previsto. Edward poderia tê-lo deixado a cargo de outra pessoa, depois que ele entrara em processo de construção, mas seu patrão concordara que o cliente merecia a sua atenção pessoal. E ele não tinha motivos para voltar para um apartamento vazio, em uma cidade que perdera grande parte de seus atrativos. Já era início de dezembro quando ele finalmente voltou para São Francisco. A primavera, o verão e o outono tinham passado rapidamente, mas não houvera um instante em que ele não estivesse pensando em Bella. Sentira saudades dela, ansiara por ela e amaldiçoara a sua própria fraqueza.

Obviamente, ela não estivera pensando nele. Se Isabella tivesse telefonado, Kim teria lhe dado o recado.

Edward sabia que, na primeira noite que passaria em casa, ficaria agitado e não conseguiria dormir. Ele foi diretamente do aeroporto para o escritório, onde se deparou com várias pastas e uma pilha de recados. Ele já ia jogar os recados displicentemente em cima da mesa, quando viu o nome de Bella. Olhou a data: 27 de maio. Ele ficou furioso. Por que não recebera a mensagem na ocasião? Por que ela fora deixada em cima da sua mesa durante todos aqueles meses? Ele reparou que Kim a princípio escrevera "emergência", mas riscara e escrevera "esqueça".

Santo Deus, que tipo de emergência teria sido? Por que não tinham imediatamente dado o número do seu telefone no Canadá a Bella? Sem se importar com a hora, Edward ligou para a casa da secretária, despertando-a de um sono profundo.

— Kim, eu estou no escritório. Encontrei um recado de Isabella Swan, com data de maio. Por que eu não o recebi? Ela disse que era uma emergência. Que tipo de emergência?

— Espere. Deixe-me pensar um pouco — falou Kim, imediatamente alerta. — Foi logo depois que você viajou. Ah, sim, eu me lembro. Quando eu disse a ela que você dera instruções para que os recados só lhe fossem passados quando você telefonasse, ela mandou que eu esquecesse. Eu deveria tê-lo jogado fora, sinto muito.

— Não. O que você deveria ter feito era me passar o recado! — gritou Edward . — Deixe para lá. — Ele bateu o telefone e ligou para Bella, com o coração acelerado ao pensar que ela precisara dele e que tinha sido ignorada.

O dia já deveria estar amanhecendo na Virginia, mas o telefone de Isabella tocava, tocava, nem a secretária eletrônica atendia. Pelo menos a linha não fora desligada, pensou ele, mas isso não lhe servia de consolo.

Ele estava com um mau pressentimento, um péssimo pressentimento. Telefonou para a empresa aérea e saiu do escritório. Quando chegou em casa, havia três mensagens de Bella, provavelmente gravadas há meses. Mais apavorado do que nunca, Edward jogou algumas roupas dentro de uma mala e foi direto para o aeroporto, onde embarcaria no primeiro voo da manhã.

Percorrendo o longo trajeto que ia do aeroporto até a cidadezinha ao lado do rio, ele dizia a si mesmo que não havia motivo para se preocupar. Provavelmente a secretária eletrônica de Isabella estava quebrada. Talvez ela tivesse saído de casa mais cedo que de costume. Quando ele chegasse, ela estaria em casa...

Enquanto ele atravessava a cidade, tentava enxergá-la com os olhos de Isabella e vê-la como um paraíso. Era verdade que as ruas eram limpas e cercadas por grandes casas com entradas acolhedoras. Naquela época, os velhos carvalhos estavam desfolhados, mas, na primavera, a sombra que eles faziam proporcionava um abençoado alívio do intenso calor provocado pelo sol, e o rio, agora escuro e agitado, corria calmo e azul.

O centro da cidade mal passava de uma dúzia de lojas com belas vitrines e anúncios de neon. No verão, as calçadas estariam cheias de moradores e de turistas, mas, naquela época do ano e com o vento gelado que vinha do rio, elas estavam praticamente desertas. Um pedestre, com a cabeça baixa para se defender do vento, correu na direção das luzes de uma pequena loja de presentes, com certeza já pensando nas compras para o Natal.

Por que aquilo tudo não o atraía tanto quanto a Bella? Ele não odiava a cidade, e ela não lhe trazia lembranças desagradáveis. Mas ela simplesmente jamais tinha sido o suficiente. Não proporcionava as oportunidades pelas quais ele tanto ansiara.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, ele estava sentado dentro do carro estacionado diante da casa de Bella, olhando as cortinas fechadas e se lembrando da primeira vez em que vira a menininha que morava ali. Desde que eles tinham se conhecido, ela se tornara a sua sombra.

Edward não lançou sequer um olhar para a casa vizinha, que fora seu lar durante a maior parte de sua vida. Estava assustado demais com a escuridão da casa de Bella, onde não havia sinal de vida, nem indícios de preparativos para o Natal. Isabella adorava as festas de fim de ano e sempre decorava a casa. Edward sentiu o buraco que tinha no estômago aumentar.

E se houvesse acontecido alguma coisa com ela? E se tivesse ficado doente e precisado dele? Uma dezena de possibilidades passou pela sua cabeça, cada uma pior que a outra.

A escola! Ele pensou, por fim. Conseguiria obter respostas na escola. Ele percorreu alguns quarteirões, sem reparar no que havia no caminho. Quando atravessava a calçada para entrar na escola, Alice Iverson saiu do edifício. Edward a conhecia há tanto tempo quanto conhecia Bella, mas ela jamais gostara dele.

Alice olhou para ele, espantada.

— Edward ?

Ele a segurou pelos ombros.

— Onde ela está? — disse ele, sem tentar esconder a sua preocupação. — Onde está Bella? — Ele viu que Alice ficara alarmada. — Diga-me, Alice. Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?

— Levou muito tempo para você aparecer fazendo esta pergunta — falou ela revoltada. — Faz meses que ela telefonou para você.

— Eu só recebi o recado na noite passada. Passei meses no Canadá. Você precisa acreditar... Se eu soubesse que ela estava me procurando, eu teria ligado para ela. — Edward passou a mão na cabeça ao pensar em como Isabella teria se sentido quando ele não respondera aos seus telefonemas. A tristeza soou em sua voz quando ele imaginou como ela deveria ter ficado magoada. — Ela deve ter se sentido abandonada quando eu não telefonei.

— E se sentiu — concordou Alice, olhando para ele friamente, sem a intenção de lhe dar alguma informação.

Edward sentiu necessidade de se defender.

— Eu não sabia que ela precisava de mim. Juro que não sabia. Eu teria telefonado se... Maldição, eu teria vindo, se soubesse que ela precisava de mim.

Alice pareceu se tornar mais compreensiva.

— Você a ama, não é mesmo? Você a ama de verdade?

— Sempre amei.

Alice sacudiu a cabeça, concordando.

— Foi o que eu pensei. Eu disse a ela que deveria ter havido algum mal-entendido, alguma razão para você não ter telefonado. Pedi a ela que continuasse tentando, mas ela se recusou.

— Então me diga onde ela está. Deixe-me consertar as coisas.

— Venha até a minha casa — disse ela. — Precisamos conversar.

Ele queria respostas ali mesmo, imediatamente, mas percebeu que não tinha escolha. Alice pretendia fazer aquilo do seu jeito. Ele a seguiu até uma casinha de tijolos com cercas brancas, entrou e aceitou o café que ela lhe ofereceu.

— Você vai me dizer onde ela está, certo?

— Depois de conversarmos. Eu quero ter certeza de estar fazendo a coisa certa.

A despeito de si mesmo, Edward sorriu.

— Eu sempre soube que teria que pedi-la em casamento para alguém, mas nunca pensei que fosse a você.

— Ah, por aqui há um bando de nós que se importa com Bella. Para a sua sorte, eu fui a primeira que você encontrou. Jasper quer arrancar o seu coração — declarou Alice com tamanha sinceridade, que ele estremeceu.

— Eu vou tentar ficar longe de Jasper.

— Duvido. Eu me casei com ele há 6 meses. A qualquer minuto, ele estará chegando em casa.

A imagem que Edward fazia de Jasper Smoot se formara no segundo grau da escola. Um cara grande como uma casa e difícil de derrubar, pelo menos, no campo de futebol americano. Ele cultivava a mesma imagem fora do campo, mas todos diziam que era apenas para se mostrar. Edward rezou para que os boatos fossem verdadeiros.

Ele e Alice ainda estavam rodeando o assunto sobre o destino de Isabella quando Jasper chegou. Ele continuava grande, mas se tornara todo músculos, e a cara que ele fez ao reconhecer Edward , assim como o olhar que lhe lançou, foram amedrontadores o suficiente para que Edward se assustasse por alguns segundos. Mas Jasper de repente lhe deu as costas, como se ele não existisse, e beijou a esposa.

— Qual é a história, doçura? Quando ele apareceu? — perguntou Jasper, indicando Edward .

— Ele está procurando Bella.

Jasper olhou para Edward com hostilidade.

— Talvez Isabella não queira ser encontrada, da mesma maneira que você, quando ela o procurou.

— Tudo foi um grande mal-entendido — explicou Edward novamente.

— Isso é você quem diz.

— É a verdade. Só me digam onde está Bella. Ela está bem? O que está acontecendo?

Alice puxou o marido pelo braço e deu uma olhada para Edward .

— Com licença, por um minuto, por favor.

Edward ouviu os dois sussurrando do lado de fora da cozinha, mas não conseguia distinguir as palavras. Imaginou que eles estivessem resolvendo o quanto deveriam lhe contar. Se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes, ele lhes diria o que fazer com seus segredos, mas os dois eram a sua única esperança de saber a verdade mais depressa. Se existia alguém que conhecia os segredos de Bella, esse alguém era Alice. Quer ele gostasse, ou não, preferia se envolver com ela e Jasper, que tentar obter informações com o diretor da escola onde Isabella dava aulas.

Quando Edward já estava a ponto de perder a paciência, a porta da cozinha abriu e Jasper voltou, sozinho. Trazia um pedaço de papel.

— Aqui está o endereço. — Ele se colocou de um jeito que ficou cara a cara com Edward . — Se você fizer algo que a magoe de novo, vai ter que se ver comigo. Entendido?

— Entendido — concordou Edward , passando por ele. Quando já estava na porta, ele se voltou. — Fico feliz por vocês terem estado ao lado dela durante todo esse tempo.

— Deveria ter sido você.

Edward suspirou profundamente. Compreendia o que Jasper quisera dizer.

— Tem razão — concordou ele totalmente, mesmo sem saber o que Isabella enfrentara. — Deveria ter sido eu.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Isabella assara dez fornadas de biscoitos natalinos desde o amanhecer. Queimara as três primeiras, tentando ajustar a temperatura do velho forno da pequena cozinha do apartamento mobiliado, que ela alugara até o bebê nascer. O apartamento não era tão ruim, com as grandes janelas que davam para o rio, as cortinas claras e a mobília estofada. Mas os aparelhos domésticos eram um caso diferente. O fogão estava transformando o ato de assar bolos em uma aventura.

Ela preferiu tirar licença do trabalho durante todo o ano letivo a discutir a conveniência da sua presença com o Conselho Escolar. Recebera uma boa quantia do seguro de sua mãe e tinha dinheiro suficiente para cobrir suas despesas e o aluguel de um apartamento em uma cidade distante o bastante para proteger a sua reputação. Talvez isso fosse uma tolice e um estratagema antiquado, mas queria que o seu bebê nascesse longe de especulações a respeito de quem seria seu pai.

Ela chegara a pensar em ficar em casa e suportar as fofocas, mas afinal concluíra que seria melhor para ela e para o bebê se os dois só aparecessem na primavera. Talvez só estivesse adiando as perguntas inevitáveis, mas estaria mais preparada para enfrentá-las depois de ter passado pela gravidez e ter tido um filho saudável.

Claro que a sua decisão continha um toque de ironia. No fim, ela fizera exatamente o que se recusara a fazer por Edward . Deixara a cidade que tanto amava. Mas não seria para sempre, como aconteceria se ela se casasse com Edward . E estava perto o suficiente para, a cada duas semanas, almoçar com suas amigas. Elas se encontravam em um restaurante a meio caminho das duas cidades, e as amigas lhe contavam as novidades e traziam alguma coisa que ela precisasse de casa. Iriam se encontrar novamente, no sábado, e Isabella pretendia que os pacotes de biscoitos natalinos estivessem prontos, porque provavelmente aquela seria a última vez que iriam se ver antes do Natal.

O apartamento cheirava a canela, açúcar e gengibre, e as músicas que ecoavam a todo volume eram canções de Natal. O volume estava tão alto, que ela quase não ouviu a batida na porta.

Ela abaixou o volume e parou, na dúvida.

— Quem...? — Isabella limpou as mãos com uma toalha de papel e tirou a última bandeja de biscoitos do forno antes de ir abrir a porta. Provavelmente deveria ser um vizinho, reclamando do som, ou o proprietário que viera pedir alguns biscoitos. O homem possuía um apetite insaciável por doces e uma esposa constante e inutilmente em dieta, que se recusava a cozinhar para ele.

Com as faces coradas pelo calor do forno e provavelmente sujas de farinha, Isabella pensou que deveria estar uma figura. Mas, considerando as batidas impacientes na porta, ela não parou para dar um jeito na aparência.

— Já vou, já vou... — resmungou ela, abrindo a porta e ficando de boca aberta. — Edward ? Como você me encontrou?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, sem deixar de olhar para ela.

— Não importa.

Não, ela supunha que não importava. A questão é que ele estava ali. Isabella não sabia qual das duas coisas a surpreendia mais. Não demorou nem um segundo para que ele deixasse de olhar para o seu rosto e olhasse demoradamente para a sua enorme barriga, ficando muito pálido.

— Você está... Está...

— Eu vou ter um bebê — disse ela, fornecendo as palavras que ele tinha perdido. Isabella olhou para ele atentamente: para um homem forte, ele parecia extremamente abalado. — Você não vai desmaiar, vai?

— Claro que não — falou ele depressa. — Mas...

— Acho melhor você entrar e se sentar — disse Bella, embora isso fosse a última coisa que ela queria. Durante meses, sonhara em encontrá-lo na sua porta, mas o sonho acabara por se desfazer. Naquele momento, a reação que ela estava tendo era bem diferente da que esperara. Não sentia nada, ou melhor, era isso que jurava a si mesma. Estava apenas surpresa: isso explicava as batidas aceleradas do seu coração, o calor dentro do peito.

Dando a si mesma um tempo para se recompor, Isabella deixou Edward na sala e foi para a cozinha, para fazer um café para ele e servir um copo de leite para ela. Colocou um punhado de biscoitos na bandeja e levou-a para a sala.

Edward ainda parecia atordoado.

— O quê? Quando? — perguntou ele, parecendo não ser capaz de formar uma frase coerente.

Se Isabella tivesse imaginado que ele iria abraçá-la e dançar pela sala ao ver o seu corpo distendido pelo filho, aquela reação confusa teria sido uma tremenda decepção, mas ela não esperava mais nada de Edward Cullen. Ainda assim, não pretendia mentir para ele.

— Ele deve nascer dentro de três semanas, logo depois do Ano-Novo. Eu engravidei em abril.

— Abril... — repetiu ele, olhando-a nos olhos. — Isso quer dizer...

Ela tentou não ficar magoada por ele não ter percebido imediatamente.

— Sim, Edward , o bebê é seu.

A afirmação fez com que ele se recobrasse do atordoamento.

— Por que você não me contou? — perguntou ele irritado.

Lá se fora a alegria pela qual ela esperara. Isabella olhou para ele, indignada, e falou calmamente.

— Eu tentei.

— Pelo visto, não tentou o suficiente.

— Eu deixei mensagens no seu apartamento — argumentou ela. — Telefonei para o seu escritório, e me disseram que você estava viajando e que não deveria ser incomodado. O que mais queria que eu fizesse?

— Que me mandasse uma carta, que continuasse telefonando. — Ele passou a mão sobre a cabeça, num costumeiro gesto de frustração. — Droga, Bella, você deveria ter achado um jeito.

— Alguma vez você pensou em ligar para mim? — retrucou ela. — Sabia que nós tínhamos nos arriscado. Talvez devesse ter sido mais responsável e tentado saber quais tinham sido as consequências.

— Agora a culpa é minha, por não ter lhe perguntado? Não tente me empurrar a culpa, Bella. Você sabe perfeitamente bem que me disse que não havia perigo.

Ela corou.

— Não foi exatamente isso que eu disse — argumentou ela, mas sem ânimo.

— Foi claramente o que você insinuou.

Isabella não podia negar que fora exatamente a impressão que ela quisera dar.

— Agora não importa, Edward . Nem um pouco. Você está livre. Pode pegar o próximo voo para São Francisco e se esquecer de tudo isto.

Ele olhou para ela como se ela tivesse ficado louca.

— E se eu não quiser ficar livre? E se eu quiser ser um pai para esse bebê?

Isabella combateu o laivo de esperança provocado pelo que ele acabara de dizer. Ele só estava sendo territorial.

— Então daremos um jeito — falou ela, sem expressão. — Eu nunca tentaria afastá-lo do seu filho. Foi exatamente por isso que eu o procurei.

— Mas você insiste em não se casar comigo?

— Agora? Nestas circunstâncias? — perguntou ela atônita. — Claro que não. Um filho não resolve os problemas que nós temos. É apenas mais uma complicação.

— É assim que você vê o nosso filho? Como uma complicação?

— Não, nunca! — disse ela enfaticamente. — Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

— Então o que foi?

— Eu quis dizer que já era difícil saber o que fazer quando éramos apenas nós dois os envolvidos.

— Um bebê deveria simplificar as coisas. Nós dois deveríamos estar pensando no que é melhor para ele.

— Mas nós não concordamos quanto ao que seria. Nós jamais concordamos.

— Como você sabe? Não faz nem um minuto que eu soube desse bebê. Ainda não sei o que acho. — Edward olhou para ela, frustrado. — Isabella Swan, você é a mulher mais teimosa que eu já conheci.

— Esse tipo de atitude certamente vai me convencer — falou ela secamente.

— Eu não estou tentando convencê-la. É evidente que eu já perdi a batalha. Mas vou lhe dizer uma coisa, e não se engane — disse ele, elevando a voz. — Eu vou ser um pai para esse bebê, e é melhor você ir se acostumando com essa ideia.

— Por mim, tudo bem — retrucou ela. No silêncio que se seguiu, mais um CD começou a tocar, e ouviram-se os primeiros acordes de "Noite Feliz". Isabella não conseguiu resistir e sorriu. Olhou para Edward e viu a sua expressão zangada se abrir num sorriso. Ele suspirou, e falou amavelmente.

— Feliz Natal, Bella.

— Feliz Natal, Edward .

— Podemos discutir isto civilizadamente? — perguntou ele.

— Em nome do espírito natalino, talvez devêssemos tentar. — Ela fez uma careta ao sentir o bebê lhe dar um forte chute na barriga.

— O que foi? — perguntou ele ansiosamente. — Você está bem?

— Não é nada, só um pequeno lembrete de que o seu filho está ficando inquieto. A essa hora do dia, ele costuma ficar rabugento. Talvez porque seja hora de comer. Alguns biscoitos darão conta do recado.

— Vamos jantar fora — falou Edward na mesma hora.

— Eu posso preparar algo em casa.

— Você precisa sempre discutir?

Ela riu.

— Preciso sim.

— Bem, pelo menos por uma vez, concorde graciosamente, certo?

Edward olhou para a sua barriga com uma expressão tão embasbacada, que Isabella sentiu algo se remexer dentro dela. Sempre o imaginara olhando para ela exatamente com aquela expressão maravilhada quando ela estivesse grávida. Sempre imaginara os dois compartilhando o encanto daquele momento. Num impulso, Isabella se aproximou e parou diante dele.

— Dê-me a sua mão.

— Por quê?

— Você sempre precisa discutir? — brincou ela, repetindo o que ele lhe dissera.

Ele lhe estendeu a mão, e ela a colocou sobre a barriga. O bebê não a decepcionou: o chute foi ainda mais forte que o anterior. Edward arregalou os olhos, perplexo.

— Ah, meu Deus, isso foi ele, ou ela?

Isabella assentiu.

— Você já sabe o que vai ser?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu não quero saber. — A verdade é que seria muito duro saber se o bebê seria o menino que ela sempre sonhara dar a Edward , e não queria lidar com isso até que fosse necessário.

— É um menino — falou Edward com extrema segurança. — Se não for, creio que jamais nos preocuparemos que alguém se meta com a nossa filha. Ela vai chutá-lo para bem longe. — O olhar que ele lhe dirigiu se tornou mais terno. — Você está bem? A gravidez está correndo bem?

— Eu estou forte como um cavalo — garantiu Bella.

— Eu quero saber todos os detalhes — falou ele enfaticamente. — E quero acompanhar a sua próxima visita ao médico.

Isabella ficou admirada.

— Você vai ficar aqui por tanto tempo?

— Doçura, você não conseguiria me afastar daqui, nem que quisesse. Eu vou ficar aqui até o fim. — Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas ele não a deixou falar. — Acostume-se, Jan. Eu estou aqui para ficar.

— Mas o seu trabalho...

— Eu não parei de trabalhar desde que você deixou São Francisco. Tenho direito a uma folga. Amanhã eu telefono para a empresa e ajeito tudo.

A ideia de que Edward estivesse ali na hora do nascimento do filho abalou-a. Se ele ficasse tanto tempo, se cuidasse dela como parecia querer fazer, se a lembrasse do quanto o amava, como ela conseguiria lhe dizer adeus novamente?

Naquela noite, Edward não dormiu nem um segundo. Uma parte da sua agitação podia ser atribuída ao sofá muito pequeno e cheio de calombos, da sala. Nenhum dos dois aventara a hipótese de que ele dormisse com ela. Ao voltarem do jantar, Isabella entrara no quarto e fechara a porta. Pouco depois, voltara e jogara os lençóis e um travesseiro em cima do sofá. Ele entendera a mensagem.

Mas não conseguia dormir: estava remoendo a ideia de que seria pai. Ele e Isabella teriam um filho e, só de pensar nisso, ficava atordoado. Durante o jantar, ele a fizera contar cada detalhe da sua gravidez e tentara esconder o ressentimento por ter perdido grande parte daquele maravilhoso processo. Ao pensar na possibilidade de que Isabella poderia ter tido o filho sem que ele jamais soubesse, Edward ficava tão furioso que tinha vontade de quebrar as coisas que estavam a seu redor. Quando a vontade de esganá-la por não tê-lo avisado passou, ele agradeceu a Deus por ela ter resolvido ter o bebê. O seu próximo desafio seria convencê-la a se casar com ele para que a criança pudesse levar seu sobrenome.

Edward mal podia esperar para ouvir a reação explosiva com que ela receberia a sua proposta. Passara a noite inteira tentando encontrar as palavras mais adequadas para conseguir persuadi-la. Por fim, concluíra que simplesmente a arrastaria até uma igreja e deixaria que o ministro a convencesse de que o bebê precisava nascer na santidade do matrimônio. A ideia o agradava. Seria o argumento perfeito.

Por mais que Isabella se mostrasse contente, para ele era óbvio que ela saíra de casa por não querer que o bebê nascesse com o estigma de ter uma mãe solteira. Aquele rótulo não iria desaparecer só porque as pessoas da cidade não tinham presenciado a sua gravidez. O único modo de consertar a situação para todos seria eles se casarem. Ele só precisava tocar no assunto na hora certa.

Isabella era uma pessoa matinal. Sempre fora. Edward sabia que ela iria se levantar com os pássaros, e se pôs a trabalhar. Bisbilhotou os armários da cozinha e achou uma bela louça. Encontrou algumas velas dentro de uma gaveta da cozinha e colocou-as no centro da mesa da pequena sala de jantar. Voltou para a cozinha, assou biscoitos, fez uma omelete, espremeu laranjas para fazer um suco. Quando ouviu Isabella se movimentar no quarto, o café escoava no bule, e ele já enchera um copo com leite.

Momentos depois, ela entrou na sala, bocejando. Olhou para a mesa lindamente posta, para o café da manhã caprichado, e desabou em cima de uma cadeira.

— Esteve muito ocupado — disse ela, olhando para ele, desconfiada.

— Você disse para eu me sentir em casa. Quer geleia nos seus biscoitos?

— Sim, por favor. — Ela brincou com a comida que estava no prato. — Edward ?

— Sim.

— Você não pode continuar a fazer isso.

— Por que não?

— Eu vou ficar gorda feito uma baleia.

— Talvez como uma foca — falou ele, rindo. — Nunca feito uma baleia. Não importa. Eu ainda vou achá-la linda.

— Isso porque você ainda não viu os meus tornozelos inchados — disse ela, mostrando-lhe os pés. Estava usando pantufas de pelúcia azul. — Veja... E estamos no começo do dia. Eles ainda vão ficar piores.

— Você ficou muito tempo de pé. Agora que eu estou aqui, isso vai acabar. Você precisa colocá-los para cima.

— E fazer o quê?

— Assistir TV, ler um livro, tricotar um sapatinho.

— Sem essa.

— Bella, eu pretendo paparicá-la. — Ele observou o prato dela. — Coma a omelete. O bebê precisa de proteínas.

— Como você sabe?

— Eu li o livro que você deixou em cima do sofá. Leite e proteínas para os dentes do bebê, além de frutas e legumes.

Ela olhou para ele, divertida.

— Edward , eu estou com 8 meses e meio de gestação. Sei o que devo comer. Sei me cuidar. Se você pensa em ficar me controlando, é melhor ir embora.

— Eu não vou controlá-la — disse ele, acrescentando com um leve tom de desafio. — Eu não vou embora. Acostume-se com isso.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Edward era ótimo com rotinas. Sempre fora. Crescera cercado de irmãos e irmãs desordeiros, em uma casa em que não havia a rotina que ele tanto desejara. Isabella desconfiava que esse fosse um dos motivos pelos quais ele fora atraído pela calma e pela serenidade de sua casa.

Agora, ele levava a sua necessidade de ordem às alturas.

No terceiro dia de visita, Isabella teve certeza de que ele deixara de cumprir a sua verdadeira vocação... Ser sargento de recrutas. Quando não estava preparando a sua comida, servida pontualmente às 7h da manhã, ao meio-dia e às 18h, e dois lanchinhos, um às 14h30 e outro às 20h, ele estava lhe empurrando mais um livro sobre como cuidar de bebês. A julgar pela pilha que ele já formara, ela duvidava que houvesse restado um único livro sobre o assunto na livraria local.

E havia as caminhadas. Não o tipo de passeio que ela costumava dar todas as tardes. Eram mais como marchas forçadas. Quando chegou o sábado, ela mal conseguia esperar para fugir da sua vigilância por algumas horas e ir almoçar com as amigas.

Quando Isabella apareceu na sala, usando seu vestido preferido de gravidez, o único que não fazia com que ela se sentisse um balão, Edward pulou da cadeira.

— Aonde você vai?

— Eu vou encontrar com Alice e as outras, para almoçar.

— Onde?

— Em um restaurante que fica em uma loja de artesanato, em Lottsburg. Acho que você nunca esteve lá.

Ele ficou horrorizado.

— Mas eu sei onde fica Lottsburg. Fica em uma estrada secundária, no meio do nada. Você não pode dirigir até lá sozinha. Eu vou levá-la.

— Edward !

— Não discuta. Ou eu dirijo, ou você fica aqui.

— Droga, Edward . Eu não estou inválida.

— Não, mas o bebê vai nascer a qualquer momento. E se você entrar em trabalho de parto naquela estrada, totalmente sozinha? E se houver um acidente? O volante pode machucar o bebê. — Ele tremeu visivelmente. — Não. Eu vou com você. É isso aí.

— Quando estávamos juntos, você não era tão autoritário, Edward . Se fosse, eu teria lhe dado um pontapé.

— Naquela época, você não ia ter um bebê — disse ele, como se isso explicasse a superproteção.

Isabella suspirou e seguiu-o até o carro.

— Vamos nos sentar em mesas separadas — informou ela, enquanto partiam.

— Tudo bem.

— Aliás, você poderia esperar dentro do carro.

Ele sorriu.

— Não abuse da sua sorte, anjo.

— Então, tudo bem. Mesas separadas.

Evidentemente, não foi o que aconteceu. Todas as garotas que ela conhecia também conheciam Edward muito bem, e já tinham adivinhado que ele era o pai do bebê, apesar de nunca terem dito nada.

Assim que eles entraram no restaurante, os amigos os cercaram, concluindo que, se eles estavam juntos, certamente haveria um casamento. Pela cara satisfeita de Alice, Isabella percebeu que fora ela quem dera o seu endereço a Edward .

— Satisfeita? — perguntou Bella, sentando-se ao lado da amiga.

— Esperançosa — retrucou Alice. — Ele ainda está aqui. Isso é um bom sinal, não acha?

— Depende do ponto de vista — resmungou Bella. — Ele anda atrás de mim como seu eu fosse a primeira mulher que vai ter um filho.

— E a sua queixa é...

Isabella suspirou.

— Não vai durar. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele vai voltar para São Francisco.

— Você não sabe. Para mim, ele parece muito feliz. Pode ser que isso fosse tudo que ele precisava para resolver ficar na Virginia.

— Todos os dias, ele passa mais de uma hora falando com o escritório quando pensa que eu estou dormindo. Isso não lhe diz algo?

— Diz que ele lhe devota 23 horas do dia. Agradeça. A maioria dos maridos nunca dá tanta atenção às esposas. Não desse tipo.

— Você não entende — disse Bella. — Eu não posso deixar que isso faça diferença. Não posso.

— Ainda o ama, não ama?

— Sim, mas...

— Então aproveite esse tempo com ele para arranjar uma solução que funcione. — Alice olhou para Isabella com um olhar astucioso. — Talvez você deva pensar no fato de que está morando longe de casa e de que não está lecionando há meses. Não foi tão difícil quanto você temia que fosse.

— Porque eu ainda falo com todas e me encontro com você. De início, eu estava tão exausta que dormia o tempo todo. Eu não ficava acordada por tempo suficiente para sentir saudade de dar aula.

— Querida, foi por isso que inventaram as chamadas de longa distância e os aviões. Quanto ao cansaço, espere até ter um bebê engatinhando pela casa. — Ela deu uma batidinha na mão de Bella. — Pense nisso, está bem? Prometa.

— Prometo — concordou Bella.

Alice sorriu.

— Ótimo. Então agora vamos começar a festa.

— Festa?

— Esme? — chamou Alice. — Você ainda está escondida?

— Eu estou aqui — disse Esme, trazendo um carrinho cheio de presentes, enquanto todos gritavam: — Surpresa!

— Um chá de bebê! Não acredito! — murmurou Bella, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Edward se aproximou e colocou a mão sobre o seu ombro. Ela olhou para ele e reparou na maneira como ele olhava para os presentes. Provavelmente precisaria brigar com ele, para abri-los.

— Depois de todos os chás de bebê que você organizou para nós, era o mínimo que poderíamos fazer — disse Rose.

Isabella pensou no chá de bebê de Rose, que tinha sido em março. Fora naquela ocasião que ela percebera o quanto estava desesperada para ter um filho. Logo depois, ela comprara um lindo berço de Esme.

Também fora naquela época que ela voltara a pensar em Edward , desejando que estivessem juntos como estavam agora. Ou quase estavam. Ela esperava que as circunstâncias fossem mais tradicionais, mas teria um filho dele, e ele estava ali, a seu lado. Isso significava muito

Enquanto abria os pacotes e soltava "Ahs" e "Ohs", desta vez ao ver seus próprios presentes, Isabella se sentia totalmente feliz e percebia que não teria feito nada diferente. Não importavam as dificuldades que fosse enfrentar, ela queria aquele filho, o filho de Edward , com todo o seu coração. Se não podia ter Edward a seu lado pelo resto da vida, pelo menos teria uma lembrança permanente do que tinham tido.

Quando o último presente já tinha sido aberto e o último pedaço de bolo já tinha sido comido, Isabella tomou uma decisão e se virou para Edward .

— Eu quero voltar para casa — sussurrou ela.

— Tudo bem. Eu vou colocar as coisas no carro e nós vamos para o meu apartamento.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não, eu quis dizer que quero voltar para a minha casa. Quero colocar tudo isso no quarto do bebê. Quero ficar lá. Quero passar o Natal no meu lar, estar lá, quando chegar a hora de o bebê nascer.

Edward ficou preocupado

— Tem certeza? Você teve tanto trabalho para esconder a gravidez...

Deseja realmente voltar para lá agora?

— Tenho certeza. Eu não quero mais me esconder. Você vai comigo?

— Você sabe que vou. — Ele ajoelhou ao lado dela e afastou um cacho de cabelo do seu rosto. — Se você quiser, no caminho, podemos parar em St. Mary e pedir ao ministro que nos case.

— Casar? — falou ela como se a palavra lhe soasse estranha e como se ele já não a tivesse pedido em casamento diversas vezes. Repetir o pedido quando ela estava tão vulnerável era um golpe baixo. Isabella ficou indecisa.

— Se você não quiser fazer isso por mim ou por você, faça pelo bebê.

Isabella queria. Ah, como queria. Mas um casamento que desde o início estava fadado a fracassar? Não seria pior que não casar?

— Pense no bebê — insistiu Edward ao ver que ela não respondia, repetindo o mesmo refrão. — O bebê merece ter o sobrenome do pai, o meu sobrenome. Nós nos amamos durante toda a nossa vida. Certamente podemos ao menos fazer isso juntos, pelo bem do nosso filho.

Isabella também percebia que seria mais justo para o bebê. Mas seria justo para eles? Quanto sofrimento ainda poderiam aguentar? Chegaria uma hora em que Edward iria embora. Era inevitável.

— Querida, não pense tanto. Deixe de tentar ver tudo em uma bola de cristal e de imaginar o que vai acontecer amanhã ou daqui a um mês. No momento, tudo que importa é o bebê e o que será melhor para ele no futuro.

Ele defendeu a sua causa com paixão e extrema persuasão. Se não podia dizer as palavras que Isabella queria ouvir, se não podia prometer que ficaria na Virginia, aquilo não era a única coisa que importava.

— Podemos conversar com o ministro — falou ele, por fim, perguntando-se se tomara a melhor ou a pior decisão da sua vida.

Deu algum trabalho, mas, quando Edward queria alguma coisa, fazia de tudo para conseguir. Ao anoitecer, eles já tinham levado os pertences de Isabella de volta para a sua casa, conversado com o ministro e combinado que o casamento seria simples e discreto, e que seria celebrado dois dias antes do Natal. Alice e Jasper seriam testemunhas.

Na manhã do dia do casamento, quando chegaram à igreja, ela já estava decorada para o Natal com grandes cestas de bico de papagaio, ou estrelas de natal, como também eram conhecidas as flores vermelhas e brancas. As velas estavam acesas, iluminando suavemente o altar. Isabella comprara um vestido novo, de seda creme, e sapatos que com ele combinavam. Edward usava um terno preto, uma camisa branca imaculada e uma gravata escura.

Apesar de o casamento ser apenas temporário, um pouco mais que um faz de conta, Isabella não conseguiu deixar de tremer ao contemplar a beleza da antiga igreja. O casamento iria ser exatamente como ela sempre sonhara, a não ser pelo fato de ela estar com quase 9 meses de gestação.

Pouco antes de a cerimônia começar, Edward lhe entregou um buquê feito com uma única estrela de natal branca, rodeada por rosas brancas, presas com uma fita de cetim. Ele segurou o queixo de Isabella e fez com que ela olhasse para ele.

— Está tudo bem?

Isabella deu um sorriso trêmulo.

— Está tudo bem — garantiu ela, pensando que se... Se ao menos fosse de verdade, se fosse para sempre...

Quando o ministro leu os votos, Isabella os repetiu com voz trêmula, enquanto Edward os pronunciava em voz firme e clara, como se quisesse realmente dizer cada palavra, mas ela sabia que aquilo tudo estava sendo feito pelo bem do bebê, e nada mais. O orgulho deveria tê-la levado a dizer não, mas, pela primeira vez, o orgulho importava menos que fazer o que seria melhor para o filho. E ela teria alguns dias ou semanas com Edward , que lembraria pelo resto da vida.

Dentro de algumas semanas, tudo estaria acabado, o bebê teria nascido e Edward poderia ir embora. A sua vida iria continuar.

No momento em que o ministro os declarava marido e mulher, as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto de Bella. Certamente, outras noivas também choravam, pensou ela, mas, nenhuma delas por estar com o coração partido.

Quando Edward se inclinou, beijou-a e sentiu o sabor salgado das lágrimas em seus lábios, ficou surpreso e imediatamente preocupado.

— Ah, querida. Prometo que tudo vai dar certo.

Isabella desejava acreditar nele. Edward sempre cumpria suas promessas. Mas aquela parecia além da sua capacidade.

Alice e Jasper os deixaram a sós por um momento, mas depois voltaram e anunciaram que tinham organizado um almoço de casamento.

— Não era preciso — disse Bella, comovida com a tentativa que eles tinham feito para tornar a cerimônia mais especial, apesar de saberem que as circunstâncias não eram nada normais.

— Claro que era — afirmou Alice. — Vamos. Temos até uma limusine com suco de uva gasoso no banco de trás, para podermos fazer um brinde aos recém-casados, enquanto vamos para o restaurante.

Eles estavam a meio caminho de Fredericksburg quando Isabella começou a sentir dor nas costas. Quase tinham chegado à porta do restaurante quando ela sentiu a primeira contração, dobrou-se de dor e apertou a mão de Edward .

— Minha nossa, o que aconteceu? — perguntou Edward , ficando muito pálido.

— Bella, fale comigo. O que há de errado?

Quando a contração diminuiu de intensidade, Isabella deu um sorriso.

— Eu não sei, mas acho que nos casamos bem a tempo. A não ser que eu me engane, este bebê vai nascer agora.

— Agora? — Três vozes repetiram, chocadas.

— É... Ai — disse Bella, sentindo outra contração.

Alice segurou na mão dela enquanto Edward a levava para a limusine.

— Não se preocupe com nada — disse Alice. — O hospital fica praticamente depois da esquina e, daqui a alguns anos, você vai poder dizer a esse garoto que ele foi para o hospital de limusine, e não de ambulância.

— Contanto que ele não nasça no banco de trás de uma limusine — disse Bella, olhando para Edward . — Como você está tão calmo?

Ele engoliu com dificuldade.

— Para dizer a verdade, eu estou me sentindo supérfluo. É você quem vai fazer todo o trabalho.

— Ah, não, não vou — murmurou Bella. — Você não vai sair com Jasper para comprar charutos. Vai ficar comigo na sala de parto.

— Mas eu treinei para ser sua acompanhante — protestou Alice. — Tem certeza de que quer essa mudança de última hora? Edward sabe como fazer os exercícios respiratórios?

— Não seja ciumenta — disse Bella. — Você pode me ajudar. Edward pode supervisionar. Isso é algo que ele faz muito bem.

Jasper riu.

— Acho que isso me deixa a cargo de andar de um lado para o outro e comprar os charutos.

A limusine parou na entrada do setor de emergência. Edward e Alice tentaram sair correndo do carro ao mesmo tempo e deram uma cabeçada, um no outro. Jasper saiu pelo outro lado. Demorou alguns segundos para que todos percebessem que Isabella ficara dentro do carro.

— Ei, pessoal — gritou ela. — Vocês não podem fazer isto sem mim.

Edward tirou-a do carro e levou-a para dentro do hospital. Um atendente veio recebê-los e levou-os diretamente para a sala de partos onde, menos de duas horas depois, com cabelos negros e olhos azuis, David Michael Cullen vinha ao mundo, berrando em protesto por causa do tratamento humilhante a que era submetido.

Ao anoitecer, Alice e Jasper tinham ido embora, e Isabella e Edward estavam sozinhos com o filho. Eles olhavam o bebê de 2,5kg com um ar encantado.

— Como conseguimos criar algo tão bonito? — Edward se admirou.

— Ele herdou boa parte dos excelentes genes do pai — disse Bella.

— Melhor dizendo, da mãe.

— Você quer segurá-lo?

Não houve hesitação. Edward rapidamente pegou o menino, que estava no berço ao lado da cama. Enquanto adormecia, Isabella o escutava dizer ao filho que sempre iria estar presente para protegê-lo.

— Pode ter certeza, filho. — Edward olhou para Bella. — Você também.

Mas ela já havia dormido.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Edward não conseguia deixar de olhar para o filho. Desde o momento em que o segurara nos braços, sentia uma mistura de amor, de orgulho e de alegria. Nada o preparara para o incrível instinto de proteção que sentia. David era tão pequenino, tão surpreendentemente frágil, e, no entanto, o garoto sabia gritar alto o bastante para que sua voz percorresse a distância que ia do berçário ao quarto de Bella. Evidentemente, o menino sempre teria a capacidade de expressar claramente o seu desagrado.

Olhando para aquela carinha, Edward imaginou se seu pai sentira o mesmo depois do nascimento de cada filho. Isso o fez pensar na maneira como seu pai batalhara durante tantos anos para sustentar a família, protegê-la, vivendo sempre sem dinheiro.

Edward vira como o pai se sentia vencido a cada vez que perdia uma promoção no trabalho, a cada vez que perdia mais um emprego. E não somente vira, como também sentira a sua angústia. Edward prometera nunca deixar que isso acontecesse com ele, prometera sempre fazer mais por seus patrões e ser tão bom no que fazia, de maneira que se tornasse indispensável. Ele sabia que isto estava por trás da sua recusa em desistir da oportunidade que conseguira em São Francisco. Aquele emprego lhe permitia dar a Isabella e ao filho tudo que eles quisessem e precisassem. Como poderia deixá-lo? E, no entanto, esse mesmo emprego estava destinado a mantê-los separados.

Ele soltou um suspiro, olhou para Isabella e sorriu. Por fim, ela dormira. Mostrara-se admiravelmente forte e corajosa na sala de parto. Ele ficara impressionado com ela. Isabella merecia dormir durante um mês, e ele pretendia fazer tudo para que ela tivesse todo o descanso que precisava. Só não sabia quanto tempo ficaria ali.

Edward dissera aos patrões que voltaria para São Francisco depois que seu filho nascesse. Presumira que seria na metade de janeiro, mas o bebê nascera algumas semanas antes do previsto, e eles deveriam estar à sua espera logo depois do início do ano.

Ele não pôde deixar de imaginar qual seria a reação de Isabella quando lhe dissesse que ia embora. Queria desesperadamente que ela fosse com ele, mas, nas duas últimas semanas, não houvera nenhum sinal de que ela tivesse mudado de ideia a respeito de deixar sua casa. E ele sabia que empregos satisfatórios e desafiadores como o que ele tinha em São Francisco eram muito poucos e raros para serem desprezados.

Edward se perguntou se estaria sendo egoísta por querer manter uma carreira satisfatória e querer dar segurança financeira a sua família. Ou a culpa seria de Bella? Uma coisa era certa: nenhum dos dois demonstrava querer romper aquele impasse. O amor, que supostamente conquistava tudo, parecia não fazer diferença.

Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto de Bella, justo na hora em que o bebê começava a choramingar nos braços do pai.

— Bem a tempo — disse a moça, estendendo os braços. — Vou levá-lo para tomar a mamadeira e vou deixá-lo no berçário, para que você e sua esposa possam descansar um pouco.

Edward entregou-lhe o filho com relutância. A enfermeira sorriu.

— Não se preocupe. Eu vou trazê-lo de volta amanhã cedo. Prometo. Creia, vocês ficarão felizes por ter tido uma noite inteira de sono quando forem para casa. Esta pode ser a última que terão durante um longo tempo.

Edward suspirou enquanto ela ia embora. A enfermeira não tinha como saber que as suas noites insones acabariam, no máximo, em duas semanas. E Isabella arcaria com todo o peso das mamadas às 2h da manhã, perambulando pelo quarto, ninando um bebê irritado.

Como ele podia deixar que isso acontecesse? Como poderia deixar os dois e voltar para São Francisco? Que tipo de alegria e de satisfação poderia obter de um emprego que lhe custava a sua nova família? De que valia a segurança financeira se lhe custava a mesma família que ele estava tentando proteger?

Edward ainda se debatia quando percebeu que Isabella acordara e que o olhava . Ele sorriu.

— Ei, você, por que não está dormindo?

— Onde está o bebê? — perguntou ela.

— De volta ao berçário, para você poder dormir. A enfermeira sugeriu que nós dois aproveitássemos a paz e o silêncio enquanto pudéssemos.

— Ele está bem? — perguntou ela, olhando para a porta com preocupação.

— Perfeito.

— Tem certeza?

— Bella, você o viu. Ele não poderia ser mais bonito e saudável.

Ela tentou se levantar.

— Eu quero vê-lo.

Ele viu a teimosia lhe endurecer o queixo e desistiu.

— Eu vou pegar o seu roupão. Alice foi até o shopping e lhe comprou um. Ela disse que você iria querer andar por aí no meio da noite, e que não podia fazer isso vestindo esse avental indecente, que deixa o seu traseiro de fora.

— Eu sabia que havia um motivo para ela ser a minha melhor amiga.

Edward envolveu-a no roupão e abraçou-a pela cintura.

— Pronta? Quer que eu pegue uma cadeira de rodas?

Como ele esperava, ela rejeitou a ideia.

— Eu posso andar — declarou ela, empertigando o corpo.

Isabella parou diante do vidro da janela do berçário e procurou o filho.

— Ali está ele, Edward . Olhe, ele está fazendo bolhas de cuspe enquanto dorme.

— Igualzinho a você — brincou ele.

Ela olhou para ele, indignada.

— Eu não faço isso.

— Claro que faz. Eu estava sentado lá, olhando. Vocês dois ficam adoráveis quando dormem.

— Edward Cullen, você é um mentiroso descarado.

Ele riu.

— Tudo bem. Talvez eu tenha me enganado sobre as bolhas, mas você ronca.

Ela lhe deu um soco no braço.

— Você só está dizendo isso para não se sentir mal por eu não tê-lo deixado dormir no meu quarto.

— Não faz nem cinco minutos que eu estava no seu quarto — lembrou ele. — Foi assim que eu tive certeza de que você roncava.

— Se você quiser que eu acredite nisso, vai ter que gravar.

— Então precisa me deixar dormir com você. Pode levar algumas noites para eu conseguir provas convincentes.

— Ah, não, sem essa. Se você não conseguir em uma noite, bem aqui, no hospital, pode esquecer.

— Volte para a cama. Vou pedir a uma das enfermeiras que sirva de testemunha. Você acreditaria em uma observadora imparcial?

— Provavelmente não — disse Bella, dando uma última olhada para o bebê.

— Você encanta essas mulheres, e elas vão dizer o que você quiser. Eu o vi convencer uma delas a lhe dar a bandeja do jantar.

— Eu fiz isso por você — protestou ele, acompanhando-a lentamente através do corredor. — Eu sabia que você deveria estar morrendo de fome.

— A questão é que você conseguiu o que queria, mesmo muito depois do horário de jantar ter acabado.

— Se eu sou tão bom, como não consigo convencê-la a ir comigo para São Francisco?

Por um instante, ele pensou ter visto o desejo frustrado nos olhos dela, mas foi passageiro. Ela se deitou na cama, sem responder.

— Bella?

— Eu não posso — sussurrou ela. — Eu quero, mas não posso.

— Você não poderia ao menos tentar? — implorou ele. — Talvez, por alguns meses? Não se espera que você volte à escola este ano, certo? Vá comigo e veja no que vai dar. Deixe que eu lhe dê a vida perfeita que sempre imaginamos que iríamos ter.

Ela deixou uma lágrima rolar pelo rosto. Edward recuou.

— Deixe para lá. Não está na hora de falarmos nisto.

— Sinto muito.

— Não sinta — disse ele, tentando não culpá-la por sentimentos tão entranhados, passíveis de nunca serem superados. Ele ajeitou as cobertas em torno dela e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

— Durma um pouco.

Ela fechou os olhos, mas voltou a abri-los com dificuldade.

— Edward ...

— Shh. Tudo bem.

— Não, você não entendeu. Eu só quero agradecer.

— Pelo quê?

— Por estar presente. Para o meu bebê.

— Nosso bebê — enfatizou ele. — Ele é nosso filho, Bella.

Mas ela já adormecera.

A chegada do bebê em casa foi triunfal, como se ele fosse um príncipe. Poderia não ter a atenção da mídia, mas todos os amigos de Isabella estavam lá quando Edward parou o carro.

Quando entrou, Isabella encontrou a casa toda decorada para as festas e o quarto do bebê provido de todo tipo de artigos que uma criança poderia precisar. Tudo estava perfeito, ou teria estado, se ela não tivesse a dolorosa sensação de que tudo iria se acabar. Quando Alice se aproximou, com os braços abertos, Isabella se forçou a sorrir.

— Deixe-me segurar o meu afilhado — disse Alice.

— Não comece a ter ideias — avisou-a Jasper, aproximando-se. — Nós concordamos em esperar mais um ano.

— Eu sei. É por isso que eu preciso segurá-lo por tanto tempo quanto Isabella permitir — retrucou Alice.

Edward se juntou a eles.

— Passe-o para mim — disse ele. — Quando eu for embora, você vai ter a sua chance.

Isabella sentiu o gosto salgado das lágrimas, que lhe lembravam de que a volta para casa era agridoce. Marcava um novo começo para ela e para o bebê, mas o tempo estava passando na direção do final do seu breve casamento com Edward . Não havia dúvida de que ele iria querer dar entrada no divórcio antes de partir. De que adiantava ficarem casados se haveria um continente entre os dois? O bebê levava o nome do pai: e esse fora o motivo para a farsa daquela união.

De repente, ela não conseguiu mais suportar e saiu correndo da cozinha, deixando a porta bater, vagamente ouvindo Edward soltar uma praga e sair correndo atrás dela.

— Bella!

Ele a segurou pelos ombros e a fez virar.

— Ah, querida, não chore. Droga. Eu continuo a fazer tudo errado.

— Não é você. Somos nós. Num minuto, eu quase acredito que tudo isto é verdadeiro, que realmente somos uma família como sempre sonhamos que seríamos. No minuto seguinte, eu percebo que é apenas faz de conta.

— Não é faz de conta — disse ele. — Não precisa ser. Eu a amo, Bella. E você me ama. Eu sei que ama.

— Sim — concordou ela, com voz trêmula. — Mas isso não muda nada. Você vai embora. É o que você precisa fazer. Eu compreendo.

Ele a olhou nos olhos.

— Compreende? Você realmente compreende?

Ela assentiu.

— Sim, mas eu odeio isso, Edward . Eu realmente odeio.

Ele a puxou para mais perto.

— Eu sei, querida. Eu sei. É exatamente igual ao que era quando o seu pai ia embora, não é?

Ela olhou para ele, surpresa.

— Como sabe disso?

— Claro. Lembre-se de que era para mim que você corria quando isso acontecia. Não que você alguma vez tivesse falado algo, mas eu podia ver a dor nos seus olhos, o medo de que ele não voltasse. Eu o odiava por fazer isso com você. — Edward suspirou. — E, agora, eu estou fazendo a mesma coisa. Dizendo que a amo e, logo em seguida, dando adeus e saindo pela porta. — Ele a segurou pelo queixo e fez com que ela erguesse a cabeça. — Mas existe uma diferença.

— Qual é?

— Você pode ter certeza de que eu vou voltar.

Ela se encheu de esperança.

— Você vai voltar?

— Sempre que puder. O nosso menino não vai crescer se perguntando se o pai gosta dele. Pode não ser a solução perfeita, mas eu juro que faremos com que dê certo.

Isabella sentiu algo morrer dentro dela ao compreender o que ele dizia: a separação continuaria a se repetir eternamente.

— Creio que não seremos diferentes de milhões de outros casais divorciados — falou ela com amargura. — Mandando o filho para cá e para lá, de avião.

Ele ficou surpreso.

— Quem falou em divórcio?

— Você.

— Não. O que eu disse foi que daríamos um jeito de esta situação funcionar.

Ela olhou para ele, desanimada com a sugestão.

— Você espera que eu fique por aqui, aguardando os momentos que você possa nos dedicar? Acho que não, Edward Cullen. Eu não pretendo viver a minha vida no mesmo tipo de limbo emocional em que a minha mãe viveu. Vá ou fique, a escolha é sua. Mas eu quero deixar uma coisa muito clara. Se você for, será o fim para nós dois. No dia em que embarcar no avião, eu entro com o pedido de divórcio.

Ela se voltou e entrou em casa, tomando cuidado para ficar sempre cercada de amigos, impedindo-o de questionar a sua ameaça. Isabella sabia que um confronto seria inevitável. Não podia pedir aos amigos que ficassem ali a noite inteira, para evitá-lo, mas pelo menos se sentia no controle do próprio destino.

Se Edward resolvesse ir embora, e ela disse a si mesma que estava preparada para essa possibilidade, ele seria o perdedor. Nunca existiria alguém que o amasse tanto quanto ela o amava, ninguém jamais iria se comparar a seu primeiro filho.

A vida dela estava ali e, se Edward percebesse isso a tempo, a dele também estava.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

O natal chegou e passou. O Ano-Novo também. No dia 2 de janeiro, Isabella estava no quarto do bebê, sentada em uma cadeira de balanço, embalando o filho, quando viu Edward parado na porta. Pela sua expressão, ela viu que chegara a hora e que ele iria embora. Ela sentiu as lágrimas lhe subirem aos olhos e escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Ele viu que ela chorava e, num instante, estava do seu lado.

— Bella, não chore. — Ele pegou o lenço e enxugou o rosto dela.

Isabella se encolheu.

— Tudo bem. São apenas os meus hormônios.

— É só isso? — perguntou ele, observando-a com preocupação. Isabella deu um sorriso forçado.

— Claro. — Ela olhou para ele calmamente. — E quanto a você? Está me parecendo triste.

— Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde. — Edward olhou para o filho. — Como vai indo o meu garoto?

— O seu garoto está de barriga cheia e dormindo profundamente. Eu deveria colocá-lo no berço, mas adoro ficar com ele no colo, embalando-o. Ainda não acredito que ele esteja aqui.

A sombra de um sorriso passou pelo rosto de Edward .

— É, eu compreendo o que você quer dizer.

— Quer tomar o meu lugar?

— Claro.

Ele falou tão depressa, que ela riu.

— Pegue-o. Eu vou enfrentar a última montanha de roupas para lavar. Nunca pensei que um bebê tão pequeno sujasse tanta roupa.

Edward trocou de lugar com ela, apertou o filho contra o peito e começou a cantarolar baixinho. Isabella daria tudo para poder tirar uma foto dos dois, mas a sua câmera estava sem filme. Na última semana, eles tinham usado três rolos de filme, e ela se esquecera de comprar mais. Precisava pedir a Edward que comprasse quando ele fosse buscar as fotos.

A não ser que ele fosse embora antes disso. Era isso que ele queria lhe dizer. Isabella tinha certeza. Não iria chorar quando ele lhe comunicasse. Não choraria. Por que dificultar as coisas ainda mais? Os dois sabiam que o momento estava chegando.

Mas saber racionalmente e enfrentar de fato eram coisas diferentes. Apavorada, ela ficou à espera de ouvir os passos de Edward saindo do quarto do bebê. Quando ele, por fim, entrou na cozinha, meia hora mais tarde, os olhos de Isabella estavam secos.

— Precisamos conversar — disse ele, indicando uma cadeira. Quando ela sentou, ele perguntou. — Você quer uma xícara de chá?

Isabella abanou a cabeça. Desde que o vira, sentia um nó no estômago. O chá não iria ajudar. Nada ajudaria. Edward sentou-se do outro lado da mesa e respirou profundamente.

— Eu vou embora amanhã.

Ainda que ela soubesse o que ele iria dizer, ficou chocada.

— Entendo.

— Mas tenho um pedido a lhe fazer antes de partir.

Isabella olhou para ele, desconfiada.

— Que tipo de pedido?

— Há alguns dias você ameaçou pedir o divórcio assim que eu fosse embora. Gostaria que você esperasse.

— Por que, Edward ? Por que esperar?

— Porque eu acho que não deveríamos desmanchar o nosso casamento desse jeito.

— Não estamos desmanchando nada — falou ela com raiva. — Ele nunca teve uma chance.

— Por culpa de quem? — perguntou ele, fechando os olhos para tentar se acalmar. — Desculpe. Eu sei que nenhum de nós dois tem culpa. Isso vai muito além da simples teimosia. Disso, eu também sei. Nós dois temos motivos para a maneira como nos sentimos.

— Motivos não mudam com o tempo — disse ela. — Ficamos separados durante um ano, e nada mudou.

— Porque nenhum de nós dois fez algum esforço.

— O que há de diferente agora? Que tipo de esforço deveríamos fazer? — retrucou ela, ficando surpresa ao pensar ter visto lágrimas nos olhos dele.

— Por favor, Bella, não desista de nós dois agora — implorou ele. — Deve haver um jeito de fazer com que dê certo. Eu preciso sair daqui acreditando nisso.

— Eu gostaria de dizer que concordo com você, mas não concordo. Alguns impasses não têm solução. Por que prolongar este?

— Porque prometemos — falou ele com firmeza. — Apesar das circunstâncias, os votos de casamento tiveram significado para mim. Se eles significaram algo para você, precisa nos dar mais tempo. — Edward olhou para ela atentamente. — Significaram? Eles significaram alguma coisa para você?

— Você sabe que sim — sussurrou ela.

— Significaram tudo.

Ele levantou e abraçou-a.

— Então você precisa esperar. Não preencha os formulários, Bella. Por favor.

Envolvida pelo seu perfume masculino, pelo seu calor e pela sua força, ela não se sentia capaz de lhe recusar alguma coisa.

— Eu vou esperar — falou ela por fim.

— Se isso for valer para alguma coisa, eu espero.

Se havia um fio de esperança de que os três ficassem juntos, ela se agarraria a ele.

Na segunda quinzena de março, Isabella recebeu um telefonema do diretor da escola. A professora que a substituíra estava doente. O diretor queria saber se haveria uma possibilidade de ela voltar à escola e assumir a classe pelo resto do ano letivo.

— Claro — respondeu ela depressa. Ficar em casa a estava deixando louca. David não precisava da sua atenção em tempo integral. Se ela iria ser uma mãe solteira que trabalhava, quanto mais rápido estabelecesse uma rotina, melhor.

— Quando deverei começar?

— Na segunda-feira estaria ótimo.

— Obrigada. Vou esperar, ansiosa — disse Bella.

Só depois de desligar, ela percebeu que, ao aceitar, estava admitindo que nunca sairia da cidade para ir morar com Edward .

À tarde, Alice lhe fez uma visita.

— Ouvi dizer que você voltará ao trabalho na segunda-feira.

— As fofocas que se fazem naquela escola sempre foram incríveis — retrucou Bella.

— O que Edward vai dizer a respeito disso?

— Edward não tem nada a ver com isso. Ele está na Califórnia. Eu estou aqui. Eu sempre pretendi voltar a trabalhar. Só vai ser um pouco antes do que eu pensava.

— Mas você ainda não pediu o divórcio, nem ele. Não deveriam conversar sobre o assunto?

— Não. É apenas uma questão de tempo. Nós nos falamos todos os dias, mas nada mudou. Ele me mantém presa à promessa que eu lhe fiz, de não pedir o divórcio até concordarmos que não existe a menor chance de dar certo.

— Ele pretende voltar logo?

— Ele não falou nisso, e eu não perguntei.

— Você sente saudade dele?

Isabella suspirou.

— Toda vez que eu escuto a voz dele, o meu coração fica despedaçado. O que eu mais desejava no mundo era que ele estivesse aqui, comigo. Eu sei que parece loucura, mas acho que David também sente falta dele. Desde que Edward foi embora, ele se tornou manhoso, como se soubesse que perdeu alguém muito importante.

Alice lhe lançou um olhar compreensivo.

— Eu odeio essa situação. Realmente, odeio. Vocês dois deveriam ficar juntos.

— Foi o que eu sempre pensei — concordou Bella. — Mas talvez o destino tenha outra coisa em mente.

Na segunda-feira, Isabella voltou a trabalhar e logo retornou à rotina que lhe parecia tão natural como respirar. Como a escola era pequena, ela já conhecia a maioria dos alunos da sua classe. O diário de classe e os relatórios de desempenho feitos pela professora substituta supriam as informações que ela não tinha.

No final da primeira semana, Isabella tinha a sensação de que colocara sua vida em ordem e já se resignara com a ideia de que Edward jamais faria parte dela. Na sexta-feira, ao sair da escola, ela deu uma passada na Esme's Baby Boutique, como costumava fazer antes de ficar grávida. Agora, podia alegrar seu coração, fazendo compras para seu próprio filho.

Quando Isabella chegou em casa, teve a sensação de que havia algo de diferente antes mesmo de ver a pilha de malas que havia no hall de entrada. Ela sentiu o coração saltar dentro do peito e recomeçar a bater descompassadamente.

— Edward ? — Sabendo instintivamente onde ele deveria estar, ela correu até o quarto do filho. — Edward ?

Ele estava sentado na cadeira de balanço, com o filho no colo. Ao vê-los, ela conteve a respiração, emocionada.

Edward ergueu os olhos e olhou para ela.

— Ei, não faça barulho. Acabo de conseguir acalmá-lo.

— O que você fez com a babá?

— Mandei-a para casa. Eu e o garoto não precisamos de ajuda.

Ela sorriu para ele.

— É mesmo? Por acaso, ela o alimentou e trocou a fralda antes de sair?

— Claro.

— Então não admira que você esteja tão confiante. — Ele parecia confiante. E olhava para ela como se quisesse devorá-la. Isabella sentia o calor do seu olhar atravessar o quarto. Por fim, ela teve coragem de perguntar. — Quanto tempo você pretende ficar aqui?

Ele a fitou fixamente.

— Para sempre.

Desta vez, Isabella teve certeza de que parara de respirar.

— Para sempre? — repetiu ela com voz trêmula. — Por quê? Como?

— Mais tarde — disse ele. — Por enquanto, por que você não vem até aqui e dá um beijo decente de boas-vindas no seu marido?

Atordoada, Isabella se aproximou e se inclinou para lhe dar um beijo rápido na testa.

Ele olhou para ela com ironia.

— Você chama isto de beijo decente?

Ela riu.

— É exatamente desse jeito que eu chamo... Um beijo muito, muito decente.

— Então eu acho que estou querendo algo totalmente diferente. — Ele ergueu a mão, segurou-a pela nuca e puxou-a. Quando os lábios dos dois já estavam quase se tocando, ele parou. — Eu a amo, Bella.

E então ele lhe deu um beijo que nada tinha de decente. Na verdade, foi um beijo ávido, que a incendiou de desejo. Quando ele afinal a soltou, Isabella franziu as sobrancelhas.

— É melhor que seja verdade — disse ela.

— O quê?

— É melhor que você vá ficar para sempre porque, se estava brincando, eu vou ter que socá-lo.

— Não era brincadeira — jurou ele. — Acho que vou colocar o pequeno David no berço para poder levar sua mamãe para a cama e provar o quanto eu estou falando sério.

Ele colocou o filho para dormir no berço e, quando se voltou, o fogo que havia em seus olhos deixou Isabella toda arrepiada. Quando ele a ergueu nos braços e levou-a para o quarto, Isabella esqueceu suas reservas e deixou que a sensação de estar nos braços dele a dominasse.

Qualquer explicação poderia ficar para mais tarde, pensou Bella, entregando-se à delícia de sentir a mão de Edward deslizando por seu corpo. As carícias, os lábios sobre seus seios, os dedos que tocavam os seus pontos mais íntimos e secretos, tudo isso a levava para um lugar onde só havia perfeição e onde o amor era eterno.

Quando os corpos dos dois se uniram, a paixão os incendiou. A cada investida, ela ia mais alto, até implorar por alívio, gritar o nome de Edward e começar a tremer enquanto ele a levava para além do limite.

Quando acabou, as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Bella. Lágrimas de alegria, mas Edward olhou para ela, preocupado.

— Bella, o que foi? Eu a machuquei? Ele começou a se afastar, mas ela o abraçou com força.

— Não, por favor. É que nós nunca tínhamos feito amor desse jeito. Nunca foi dessa maneira.

— Que maneira?

— Como se fosse o início de algo que vai durar para sempre. — Ela observou o rosto dele. — É isso que significa, não é?

Ele afastou o cabelo que caía sobre o rosto dela.

— Sim, é isso que significa.

Ela soltou um suspiro e adormeceu. Pela primeira vez, em meses, dormia sossegada.

Edward olhou para a mulher que estava em seus braços e se perguntou como pudera pensar em deixá-la. O seu lugar era ali. Fora preciso muita engenhosidade da sua parte, e muita compreensão e empenho por parte de seus patrões, mas ele finalmente encontrara uma maneira de voltar para ela.

Isabella suspirou com satisfação e abriu os olhos. Estendeu a mão, tocou no rosto dele e sorriu.

— Você está aqui. De verdade.

— De verdade.

— Você não vai voltar para São Francisco?

— De vez em quando, mas aqui será o meu lar.

— Você não deixou o emprego?

— Eu ameacei. — Ele lhe descreveu a cena na qual dizia aos patrões que teria que fazer a escolha mais difícil, quase impossível, da sua vida. — E então, eu lhes propus uma alternativa. Sugeri que abríssemos um escritório na costa leste. De qualquer maneira, estamos tendo cada vez mais trabalho nessa região. Fazia perfeito sentido.

Isabella deu um sorriso de pura alegria, ao entender o que aquilo significava.

— E fazia perfeito sentido colocá-lo na direção — adivinhou ela.

— Exatamente. O escritório será no norte da Virginia, mas o trajeto é perfeitamente razoável. De vez em quando, se houver uma reunião muito demorada, talvez eu precise ficar lá. Mas eles vão me pagar o suficiente para podermos manter um apartamento na cidade se quisermos. — Ele sorriu. — Teremos o nosso próprio ninho de amor.

— Esta é uma maneira interessante de se chamar um lugar que você tem apenas porque está ocupado com reuniões de negócios — brincou ela.

— Imaginei que esta seria apenas uma das suas utilidades. Quando tivermos um bando de filhos, vamos precisar de um pouco de privacidade de vez em quando. Podemos ir ao Kennedy-Center, jantar em um restaurante, passar o resto da noite fazendo amor e, depois, voltar para os nossos filhos, como um par de recém-casados rejuvenescidos. O que você acha?

Ela ajoelhou na cama e cobriu-o de beijos.

— Acho que você é o homem mais criativo e esperto do mundo. Você conseguiu fazer o impossível.

Edward passou o dedo pelo pescoço de Bella, desceu-o por entre seus seios e foi até mais abaixo.

— Espere até ver o que eu posso fazer com o possível — disse ele.

Pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, ele viu uma chama brilhar nos olhos de Bella.

— Eu o desafio a me mostrar — disse ela depressa.

E ele lhe mostrou.


End file.
